I won't say I'm in love
by Violet Mystic Rose
Summary: It was a summer fling that found it's way back. She has been hurt by the ones she said she loved, she vowed never to say she loves anyone ever again. But then she falls for him. Can he get her to say it? He's been brokenhearted by too many girls to fall in love again, then he meets her. Can she change his prospective of girls? Or will they end up brokenhearted yet again?
1. Brick Walls

Ally's POV

"Alex are you all packed and ready to go?" Dad asked. I giggled. "Papa I told you 7 times already yeah." I said. I grabbed my suitcases. And walked to the door. "Look at my little girl. She's growing up." He said. I giggled. "Papa it's 3 months. You'll live. Besides I'm going to high school so I need all the fun I can get." I said. "But you're my baby Alex." He said. I laughed. "Papa I'm 14." I said. He smiled. "Stay away from those boys." He said. I giggled. "Usted realmente no quiere que tenga un novio que hacer?" (You really don't want me to have a boyfriend do you?) He shook his head. "Fine I'll just get a girlfriend. You know I'm bi." I said. He chuckled. "I know mija. Just be safe." He said. I nodded. The bus pulled up. "Adios, Papa." I said. I put my stuff on the bus and hopped in.

Okay let me fill you guys in cause I'm pretty sure you're confused. My name is Alexandria Rose Dawson. I'm Black, Indian, White, and mixed with 5 different types of hispanc. Peruvian, Guatemalan, Columbian, Peurto Rican, and Mexican. I was born in Brazil and moved here a couple years ago. My hair is a natural cherry red color and is to my thighs, my skin is tanned evenly, my eyes are dark hazel, I'm 5'2, I weigh 98 pounds, I'm more of a tomboy, I'm bisexual, and I'm 14. My mom died of a broken heart when I was 3, literally they said the pain killed her. And my brother lives in Michigan with my Aunt because he says I look to much like my mom. He's 16. I live in Miami now. Right now i'm on my way to camp. I've been going to this camp since I moved here 3 years ago. I rarely do anything since I'm shy. I've sung once before and people loved it but I have horrible stage fright. The name of the camp is "Camp Melody". It's a camp for singers, dancers, drummers, anyone in the performing business. I play any instrument you give me but my favorites are piano and guitar.

The bus stopped. I got out and grabbed my suitcases since I had my backpack with me the whole ride. I walked to the front office. "Hello. Welcome to Camp Melody, how may I be of assistance?" The lady asked. "Yeah, um I need to check in." I said. "Come again, sorry I couldn't understand you." She said. Common. My accent is really, really thick and on top of that it's a hispanic accent which makes it worse. "I need to check in." I said again. She nodded. "Name please?" She asked. "Alexandria Dawson." I said. She nodded. "Cabin 453. You will be sharing with 3 other girls." She said. I nodded and went to the cabin. I put my stuff on the bottom bunk on the right side. Then I walked out to the ampitheatre. I took a seat. "Hey guys, I'm your head councilor and namer of this camp Melody. I just wanted to let you guys know today is your freeday but we have to be at the campfire by sundown or you won't eat got it?" She asked. We all nodded. "Good. Go have fun guys enjoy." She said. I pulled out my phone and put in my ear phones and started blasting Shakira who happens to be my cousin.

I was stopped walking and started belly dancing without noticing. After that song ended I started walking again while Rihanna Man Down was playing. Suddenly I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I fell. I looked up to see this dude holding out his hand offering to help. He helped me up and I plucked out my earphones. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. He was wearing a white wife beater, khakis, black converse with black socks, his hair was dirty blonde and he had on a black beanie, he had dark hazel eyes too, and dimples that are a mile deep. "Austin." He said putting his hand out for me to shake. "Ally." I said. That's what all my friends called me back home. '"Is that short for anything?" He asked. I nodded. "Alexandria." I said. He chuckled. "I think I'll stick to Ally. Wanna meet my friends?" He asked. I nodded and followed him. I seen 3 girls and two boys. The girls first. One was even shorter than me with black curly hair and brown eyes, she had on a zebra print shirt and leopard print pants with tiger print heels. She's latina. Only latina's mix animal prints like that. Second was a girl she was black with brown hair and blonde highlights, with hazel eyes, she had on a pink tank top and some jeans with black combat boots. Last was a girl who was so cute. She was about Austin's height which was like 5'4 or 5'5, honey brown hair, sunkissed skin, blue eyes. She had on a white tank top that in blue said Argentina. She had on booty shorts and some jordans. The boys had on the same thing as Austin. One was black with brown hair and hazel eyes the other was white with red hair and blue eyes.

"Guys this is Ally. Ally this is Trish, Kira, Cassidy, Trent, and Dez." Austin said. I waved. "Oh come on, pretty as sexy as you has to talk." Trent said. I smiled. I had on a blue and white plaid long sleeved button up which was tied mid stomach. I had a belly button and tongue ring. I had on jean booty shorts, my hair was straight down but I had on a black beanie, I had on light brown cowboy boots. "She does, I think she's just shy." Austin said. I nodded. "I can break that shell." Cassidy said. Why is she so cute, wait is she flirting? "Cass!" Trish exclaimed. "Sorry mijita, she's a sweet talker." Trish said. I knew it, she is latina. "I'm Patricia, everyone calls me Trish." She said. I took a deep breath. "Alexandria but everyone calls me Ally or Alex or Lexi." I said. They all stared at me shocked. "Whoa. Your accent is hella thick. Where are you from?" Kira asked. I giggled. "Brazil. Rio to be exact." I said. They nodded. Cassidy stepped to me. "I like a girl with an accent." She said. I smiled. "Cass give her a break we don't even know if she likes girls." Austin said. I smiled and stepped to Cassidy. "And I like a girl that knows what she wants." I said smirking. She choked on air and blushed. "Dude she got Cass to blush. No one has ever done that before." Trent said. I smiled. "Wait is that you're natural hair color?" Austin asked. I nodded. "That's so rare!" Dez said. I nodded. "So what are you here for?" Austin asked. "Singing." I said. They all looked at me. "No!" I said. "Come on, if you sing I will." Austin said. "You sing?" I asked. He nodded. "And rap. Everyone right here is here for either singing or rapping except Trish cause she wants to be a manager." He said. I nodded.

"Well do you dance?" He asked. "I belly dance and salsa but that's it." I said. "You can belly dance?" Kira asked. I giggled. "One of the many perks of Shakira being my cousin." I said. They all looked at me shocked. "Prove it." Kira said. I smiled and grabbed my phone and went to her contact. I dialed and put it on speaker.

Ally/ **Shakira**

 **Hola?**

Hey Shaki.

 **Alex! Ay dios mio it's been too long. Como estas?**

Bueno. Can you please tell them you are my cousin.

 **Guys I am her cousin. Actually her and her brother are my only cousins.**

Thanks Shaki.

 **No prob I have to go. I have to pack I'm staying with Uncle Lester while I do these concerts in Miami.**

Are you doing one near Camp Melody?

 **Oh I went there when I was 15 through 17. And yeah actually this saturday. I'm doing it at the carnival.**

I'm there.

 **Bring your friends how many?**

6.

 **Gotcha. See you saturday Alex.**

Bye Shaki.

"Told ya." I said. "Belly dance!" They all yelled. I shook my head. "She always get's me onstage whenever I'm at one of her concerts. You'll see it saturday." I said. "Then sing." Kira said. I smiled. "Fine what song?" I asked. "Anything here let's sit down." Trent said. We walked to the picnic tabled and I sat down. We all sat down. Cassidy and Austin lifted me so I was sitting on the table. I giggled. "I'm singing part of my original song because of you." I said. "Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk, because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid. " I sung. They all looked at me. "Holy shit." Austin breathed. "What?" I asked. "Your voice has so much power." Cassidy said. I smiled. Trish gasped. "There's an open mic night for first night. Ally you have to do that song, Austin's doing one." She said. I thought about it. I nodded. "I'm letting you know that song is personal as hell." I said. They nodded.

Campfire Ally's POV

So far 7 other people went up. "Next up we have our very own, he's been coming her 7 years. Give it up for our star Austin Moon. "Oh he does originals every year." Cass said. I nodded. I noticed there were back up dancers, then I noticed they were Dez and Trent. He so planned this. "Hit it!" He yelled. Music started playing.

I'll be your entertainer. I'm puttin on a show. I'm gonna levetate ya.

Leave ya wan-wan-wantin more. I see you fascinated. I got you hipnotized.

White gloves, put you dream up, a fantasy before your eyes.

Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and

guess it girl, here's a lesson girl it's just an illusion. 1,2,3 I disapear

I'm coming right back so stay right here. Ain't no secone guessing girl, I'm

impressin girl but it's just an illusion.

Oh, Uh, Listen. I ain't no fake Houdini. I'll put a spell on you. I'm somethin

like a genie girl I'l make your wish come true. And now our time is runnin. With

every grain of sand. So here's the grand finale. Watch me do my sleight of hand.

Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and

guess it girl, here's a lesson girl it's just an illusion. 1,2,3 I disapear

I'm coming right back so stay right here. Ain't no second guessing girl, I'm

impressin girl but it's just an illusion.

Somewhere in a dream. We'll meet again my baby, and I promise that I won't disappear.

I'll be right here. And I won't be, won't be, won't be just an illusion. Yeah. Whoo!

Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and

guess it girl, here's a lesson girl it's just an illusion. 1,2,3 I disapear

I'm coming right back so stay right here. Ain't no second guessing girl, I'm

impressin girl but it's just an illusion.

Step right up on the stage, free yourself from the cage. Pick a card and

guess it girl, here's a lesson girl it's just an illusion. 1,2,3 I disapear

I'm coming right back so stay right here. Ain't no second guessing girl, I'm

impressin girl but it's just an illusion.

With that last not he disappeared behind the fog. I looked to my left and seen him standing there. "That was amazing. You're a really good singer." I said. He smiled. "Thanks, you're up. They have guitars up there if you need it." He said. I nodded. "Next we have a wow this will be her fourth year this is another one of our owns singing an original Because of you, Alexandria Dawson." She said. I had someone in the background playing the guitar. I stood center stage with the mic. I grabbed it off the stand. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not

let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break

the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the heard

way to never let it get that far.

Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me

but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid.

I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out.

I can not cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm

forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. My heart

can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with.

Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me

but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid.

I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep.

I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me.

You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.

And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing!

Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't

get hurt. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything.

Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of

you I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty. Because of you I am

afraid. Because of you. Because of you.

Everyone stood up and cheered I noticed a few people in tears. I smiled and ran down to the group. Austin picked me up and spun me around. "That was incredible!" He said spinning me. He put me down. I noticed the girls wiping tears from their eyes. "Oh my god, guys are you crying?" I asked. They nodded. "Hell yeah we're crying. You said that song was personal but we had no idea how emotional and the power and pain behind your voice made it that much more emotional. And I never cry!" Cassidy exclaimed. "It's true she never cries." Austin said. "Oh shut it Austin, you teared up too." Dez said laughing. I walked over to Cassidy and sat on her lap. "Does this cheer you up?" I asked seductively. She shuddered and nodded. "Wow first you made her blush now you made her speechless. Think you can do that to Austin?" Dez asked smirking. Austin laughed. "Fuck you Dez." Austin said. I felt Cassidy's hand snake around to my stomach and start playing with my belly button ring. "Gaining back our confidence are we?" I asked straddling her lap so I was face to face with her. "Yep." She said yanking my belly button ring. I moaned slightly. "Kinky. You liked that?" She asked. I smirked. "Well I didn't moan for nothing." I said. She stared at my lips. I licked my lips and her eyes widened. "Wait was that a tongue ring?" She asked shocked. I smirked. "Yep." I said. "How old are you?" Austin asked. "14." I said. "What 14 year old is that sexy?" Cassidy asked. "Um hello?" Trent and Austin said pointing to them selves. Trish and Kira did the same thing. I laughed.

I was walking back to my cabin when I bumped into the same brick wall. I stood up. "Why are you everywhere?" I asked giggling. "I always go swimming at the lake before bed on the first night. What are you doing out here so late?" He asked. I smiled. "I was figuring out ways to tease Cassidy." I said. He nodded laughing. He was only in boxers. He had a fucking 8 pack dude, His hair was wet. Oh dear lord. "You alright?" He asked. I looked at him. "I mean I know I'm sexy and all but..." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Please." I said. "Please what?" He teased. "Please what? You think I'm what?" I asked. "Scared, shocked, in awe maybe." He said. I smirked. "You know what I'm learning about my self lately?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow telling me to go on. "I'm not scared of anything." I said. He looked confused for a second before I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. I kissed him deeply and as if on instinct his hands flew to my waist. I pulled back and he had a shocked look on his face. "Now who's scared Mr. Moon?" I asked. I walked off. "Good night." I yelled. I walked back to my cabin only to see Trish, Kira, and Cassidy. They squealed. "Why are smiling? You didn't find my brownies did you?" Kira asked. I busted out laughing. "No. But can I have one?" I asked. She nodded and went to her suitcase. Trish got the bunk above Cass and Kira got the bunk above mine. She pulled out a tub of brownies. "You guys want?" She asked we all dug in. "Why are you smiling?" Trish asked. "I kissed Austin." I said. They all looked at me. "What?!" They yelled. Cassidy looked hurt. I went and sat on her lap. "Nothing personal baby girl I was just proving to him I'm not scared of anything. That includes kissing him." I said. She nodded. "What about kissing me?" She asked. I smiled. I turned around and kissed her. I kissed her deeply. She moaned into the kiss. She put her hands on my waist.

We fell back on the bed. I heard the girls cheering and I'm willing to pay money they were recording. She grabbed my ass and sqeezed it. I gasped and she stuck her tongue in my mouth. I sucked on her tongue. She yanked my belly button making me moan into the kiss. I yanked her hair making her moan. I smiled. She started playing with my tongue ring. Oh shit this is turning me on. She flipped us over and started grinding on me. My fingers dug into her waist. I pulled back. "Why'd you pull back?" She asked. "Because if I didn't I would've taken you right here right now but 1 I just met you 2 I'm pretty sure they're recording." I said looking over her shoulder and sure enough they both had their phones out. "We started recording when you sat in her lap already knowing where this was headed." Trish said. I smiled and pushed her off of me. I pecked her before walking to mu suitcase and grabbing my night clothes. I went to the bathroom and changed into my green lace thong, matching bra. And a neon green silk nighty which is just a sexy night gown that goes to your mid thigh which is the same length of my hair. I put my hair in a high braided ponytail. I walked back out and got in bed and laid down. We all fell asleep. I kissed two of the hottest people at this camp. Score!

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucked. Please review.**


	2. I've loved you for a thousand years

Ally's POV

I popped up in my bed drenched in a cold sweat and hot tears pouring down my face. I wiped the tears and put on some boxers and a sports bra. I took my hair down, brushed it and put it in a ponytail. I looked at my phone. 3:19 am. I sighed and walked outside. I ran around before I spotted someone as I got closer I noticed it was Austin. What the hell? Is he peeing in a bush? I snuck behind him and pushed him. He yelped as he fell down. He pulled his pants up and turned around making me laugh. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. "Why were you pissing in the bush?" I asked. "I had to pee. What are you doing up this early anyway?" He asked. "Nightmare. What about you?" I asked. "Couldn't sleep. Wanna walk?" He asked. I nodded and we walked. "So obviously you're single if you're going around kissing people you just met but is there anyone you have like a crush on?" He asked. I shook my head. "I see." He said. "What about you? Any special lady that's gonna want to fight me for kissing her man?" I asked. "Nah. I've been heartbroken one to many times to fall in love again. I don't think I ever will." He said. "I won't say I love anyone because of the fact whenever I say I love someone they hurt me. I gave up." I said. He nodded. "Well we should be heading back." I said. We walked back to our cabins. When I got there Cassidy was sitting at the edge of her bed. "Oh god, you scared me where were you?" She asked. "Walking I had a nightmare." I said. "Want me to lay with you? Like seriously in a non sexual way this is me asking do you need some company?" She asked. I nodded. I laid in the bed by the wall and she laid behind me wrapping her arm around my waist. We pulled the cover up and fell asleep.

8:00 am Ally's POV

 _I moaned deeply. "You like that?" He asked. I nodded in response. He thrusted even deeper making me scream out. He started going faster. "S-shhittt. I'm cummingg!" I yelled gripping the covers. "Me too baby." He said. I moaned as I came. "Oh god Ally, Ally, Ally_

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Cassidy yelled. I shot up in the bed and looked around. She looked at me smirking and I already knew. I blushed crimson. "Please tell me the other two aren't here." I said. "We are. Care to tell us what the hell all the moaning was about? Cass didn't touch you." Trish said. I fell back against the pillows. "You know damn well why I was moaning." I said. "Okay so you had a wet dream we all have. Who about though?" Kira asked. I put the pillow over my face. "Was it about Austin?" Cassidy asked laughing. I just squeaked. "Oh my god." Kira choked. "I'm telling him!" Cassidy yelled I shot up. "No!" I yelled. "Yeah, if I can't tell my brother you can't tell your cousin Cass." Kira said. "Hold the fuck up. What?" I asked. "Trent's my brother." Kira said. "Austin is my cousin." Cassidy said. I got off the bed and walked over to my suitcase. Cass busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "The bed is soaked!" She exclaimed. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I basically put on the same this as yesterday. I had on a neon yellow lace thong and matching bra a red and white plaid long sleeve button up and tied it mid stomach, jean booty shorts, light brown cowboy boots. I had my hair down. I had on some red lipstick and some smokey eye eyeshadow.

I walked out. Trish had on a pink zebra print jumper and matching tennis shoes. Cass had on camoflauge pants, a green tank top, and army boots. Kira had on a blue leopard print spaghetti strap tank top, jean booty shorts, and black combat boots. We headed to the breakfast bar. We got wolf whistles from _every_ guy. I even caught a couple guys staring at my ass which i'm not gonna lie is fucking huge but hey that's one of the perks of being hispanic. We sen Dez, Austin, and Trent sitting at a table. We grabbed our trays and started walking over there. Suddenly some guys slapped my ass. I turned around socking him in his jaw. "Shit! For a girl you pack a helluva punch." He said. I whipped around hitting him with my hair in the process. We sat down at the table. "What did you expect wearing that. Like dude your ass is gigantic." Dez said. "Which makes it that much harder for me to try out for cheerleading this year." I said. "Oh well me and Trent cheerlead, and so do Kira and Cass and some of our other friends. We've been doing it since 5th grade." He said. "Dude that's something I don't want you going around telling people." Trent said.

"It usually doesn't matter about your butt size, I mean look at me and Cass. We have big butts and we still do it." Kira said. "It's hard to hold someone up with a big ass. And no offense but you guys' asses have squat on this." I said. "None taken." Kira said. "Yeah but it doesn't matter and usually ass isn't the problem it's weight. I'm pretty sure you're good in that department. Like how the hell do you have a huge chest a slim waist and then an ass that big?" Cass asked. I shrugged. "I was blessed." I said. "That you were." She said making me laugh. "She's right though. It's all about the weight. Cassidy weighs 189 pounds while Kira weighs 199 pounds. So how much do you weigh?" Dez asked. I blushed. "98 pounds." I said. "What the hell?" Kira asked. I shrugged. "I have a fast and high metabolism. I eat a lot and never gain weight!" I said. "Hell yeah, you'll be the easiest cheerleader ever to pick up." Dez said. I nodded. I can tell Cassidy was struggling to keep something but it wasn't about the dream. "Cass what's wrong?" Austin asked. She sighed. "I kissed Ally." She said. Austin's face went from worried to hurt. I'm sure he'll tell me why though like in 20 minutes or so.

Line break Ally's POV

Okay so I was way off. He didn't tell me in twenty minutes hell he hasn't spoken to me since that day. Camp ends Friday, it's Wednesday. Tomorrow is the beach bash and Friday before we leave is final jam. I'm playing around with chords on my guitar. "Ally will you stop moping about my cousin or at least come up with some damn lyrics?" Cassidy asked. I sighed. "Cass ain't nobody worried about Austin." I said. "Honey please your in love with him but you're too afraid of love to see that." Kira said. "I am not in love." I said. "Honey please. Just admit you're in love." Trish said. "I won't say I'm in love." I said. Then gasped. I jolted the lyrics down. "You guys wanna sing with me at final jam?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay memorize your lines, they're highlighted. I'll be back. I have to go yell at Austin." I said running to his cabin. I busted in getting stared at by Austin, Dez, Trent, and their other roomate Dallas. "Austin it's for you." Dallas said going back to his book. I walked over to Austin. "What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much Austin?" I asked. "I don't hate you." He said. "Then why the fuck have you been shutting me out?" I asked. He walked over to me.

"Because you hurt me. Why do you even care?" He asked. "Because I care about you dammit and I could ask you the same thing. You said me kissing Cassidy hurt you when I ain't even you girl. So you tell me." I asked. The guys ooohhed. "Just answer me this. Did you kiss her before or after you kissed me?" He asked. "After. But I don't see how that matters." I said. "Because it tells me what you said that morning was true." He said. "What that I don't tell people I love them? I just met you that day and you expected me to say I loved you. What kind of shit are you on? Like did you find Kira's brownies or some shit? Like damn can I get to know you before I develop any type of feeling towards you first. I thought you said you would never fall in love again!" I yelled. "That's what I thought but look at me now. Broken and shattered from falling in love with a girl I barely knew for a day." He yelled back. "Well I apologize fr you falling for someone you barely knew. How the fuck was I supposed to know that I had that effect on people? Before I met you guys I was just this shy ass, little ass, hispanic ass, girl from Rio who never talked to anyone. Now look at me, yelling at a boy that's twice my size over the dumbest shit!" I yelled. "So me loving you is dumb now?" He asked. "No but you getting pissed because I kissed your cousin to make her feel better is." I yelled. "What?" He asked. "When I told them I kissed you, Cass looked so hurt. I only thought it was`fair." I said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now I feel bad." He said. "And you should! You didn't even give me a chance to explain." I yelled. "Because I was hurt." He yelled back. "Well what the fuck are you gonna do about it?" I yelled. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. The guys cheered. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. Suddenly the door opened. "Whoo! Chica!" Trish yelled. "Sexy mama!" Kira yelled. I laughed into the kiss. "Get it!" Cassidy yelled making me laugh even harder and making Austin laugh too. I pulled back. I licked my lips and he smiled. "You okay? I mean I know I'm sexy and all..." He said. I smiled knowing what he was doing. "Please." I said. "Please what?" He asked. "Please what? You think I'm what?" I asked. "Scared, shocked, in awe maybe." He said. "You know what I'm learning about myself lately? I'm not scared of anything." I said pecking him once. "Now who's scared Mr. Moon?" I asked. He smiled. "Goodnight." I said walking back to the cabin.

I woke up around 8:00 am the next day. I had on some boxers and rolled them up at the waist and a navy blue tank top . We walked to the breakfast bar. We at then sat around the cabin rehearsing the song and dance for final jam. 1:00 hit and we started getting ready. The party was at 1:30. Cassidy had on a camouflage one piece which showed off her curves. Kira had on a tiger print on piece bikini. Trish had on a pink zebra print one piece. I had on a neon yellow bikini. It tied around my neck and back and had lace trim. The bottom said "Rio Baby" on the back and a bow on the the top in the front, and had lace trim as well. It stopped in the middle of my butt and if I bended over dear lord help Cass and all the boys. I had on a white long sleeve cover up that goes down to my knees and neon yellow flip flops. The girls looked at me. We walked to the beach and set our place up. We had our towels set up and we sat on them. From a distance I could see Austin, Trent, Dez catching a football. They all seen us and waved. We waved back. I stood up and took off the cover up. And keep in mind I have a double D chest, a super slim waist, and a huge ass. They all stared at me in shock, Austin ans Trent's mouths dropped. I smirked as I turned around. I bent down and grabbed my brush. I took my hair out of the ponytail and brushed it. then bent over to put the brush back down. I turned around and Trent and Austin's jaws were practically touching the ground and Dez was laughing at them.

I walked over to them. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey." Trent said. "Sup." Dez said laughing. "Hey Ally." Austin said, his voice huskier that usual. I smirked. "Whatcha up to?" I asked. They shook their heads. I looked at Austin. "Close your mouth Austin, you'll catch flies." I said. He smiled and blushed. "You wore that just to tease us huh?" Trent asked. I nodded. "Well it damn sure worked. I don't think I've ever been...nevermind." Austin said looking away. I smirked knowing exactly what he was saying. I walked to him and stood on my tip toes so that my lips were by his ear. "Ever been what?" I teased. I heard his breathing speed up. "Don't do this." He said. I smiled. "Just tell me and I'll walk off." I said. He placed his hands on my hips. "I really don't want to." He said. I smirked. "If you do it I'll stop." I said. "Stop what?" He asked. I started playing with the hair in the back of his head. From my experience that tortures and turns people on boys and girls. He shuddered. "Ally." He warned. "Tell me." I said. He sighed. "I don't think I've ever been...I don't think I've ever been this hard." He whispered. I smirked. I ground my hips into his making him squeak. I smiled and walked into the water. I swum around for like an hour. When I got out the guys were sitting by them. I walked up to them. Austin was laughing at Trent who was sleep. Cassidy was biting her lip. At first I had no idea why then it hit me. The bikini being wet made it cling to my body. And the water made my hair stick to my back, ass, chest, and stomach. Not to mention I had my belly button ring in.

I looked at them. "Austin don't wake him up." I said giggling. He looked at me and his eyes widened. I sat down. "Whoa." He breathed. "Holy shit." Cass said her voice deeper than usual. I giggled. "Dude he's burned." Kira said pointing to Trent. I laughed. "Ally do you know how fucking incredibly sexy you look right now? Like god damn." Cass said making me laugh. Austin nodded. Trent started to wake up. He sat up. "Ouch." He said. I stiffled a laugh. Kira smiled evily before whacking him on his back. He screamed. "Son of a bitch! Takira Mae Starr what the hell?!" He yelled. "Trentaviaun Maurice Starr, never fall asleep on the beach without sunscreen dumbass." She said laughing. "Wait a minute your name is Takira?" Cassidy asked. Kira nodded. "Yep." She said. I laughed. I'm heading back. I have to practice that last note on the song." I said grabbing my stuff. "Ally you have it down." Cass said laughing. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "See you back at the cabin." I said. I walked over to Austin and kissed him. He put his hands on my waist. I pulled back. "And I will see _you_ tomorrow." I said. I walked to my cabin, showered, and changed into my night clothes. I practice that last note. I practiced the whole song when the girls walked in. "Love those PJ's Ally." Trish said. I had on a silk cheetah print long sleeve button up and matching pants. "Thanks. I got the outfits. You should really thank Shaki for making these for me." I said pulling them out. They gasped. "Holy shit. Shakira made these?" Kira asked. I nodded. "We should head to sleep. Big day tomorrow." I said.

The next Day Ally's POV

We were getting ready. I had my hair down with a golden flower clip, gold eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a golden locket. Kira, Trish, and Cass had their hair in high ponytails, black flower clips in their hair, smokey eye eyshadow, pink lipstick, and black chokers. I had on a short black dress that goes to my thighs with a gold belt and black pumps. The girls had on gold dresses with black belts and black pumps but their dresses go to their ankles. "C'mon we're gonna be late." I said. We walked to the amp and sat down. We were the last group. "Alright and second to last we have Austin Moon." She said. "You wassup, this song is called Heart Made Up On You. This song is to someone here, you know who you are." He said looking me in the eyes. Trent had a guitar and Dez was on the drums. "Hit it guys." He said. They started playing.

Heart made up on you! Oooh, ooh, ooh, oooh.

You said what you said. When words are knives it's hard

not to forget. But something in my head wouldn't reset.

Can't give up on us yet. No, whoa! Your love was so real.

You pulled me in just like a magnetic field, I let you go but

something's taking the wheel, oh it's taking the wheel Oh,Oh.

My mind says no, you're no good for me. You're no good but

my heart's made up on you. My body can't take what you give

to me. Got my heart made up on you. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. Got

my heart made up on you

I should be making a break. Up all night thinkin on planin

my escape. But this insomnia ain't goin away and now I'm back

at your place. Oh no!

My mind says no, you're no good for me. You're no good but

my heart's made up on you. My body can't take what you give

to me. Got my heart made up on you. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. Got

my heart made up on you

Look what you did, what you did, what you're doing to me.

You got me searching for the words like a silent movie. I

can't breathe, I can't see, I'm so out of control. But baby

honestly my hands are up I'm letting go!

Got my heart made up on you! My mind says no, you're no good

for me. You're no good but my heart's made up on you. My body

can't take what you give to me. Got my heart made up on you.

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh. Got my heart made up on you. Up on you,

Up on you. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh.

The crowd went crazy and I was laughing. I knew he liked me but damn. Little did he know, I made a song for him too. "Next up is Ally Dawson, Patricia De La Rosa, Cassidy Rodriguez, and Takira Starr." She said. We walked up. "This is a song I wrote for someone here. It's based off of a true story but at the same time so real. This is called I won't say I'm in love. Hit it." I said. They started playing the music.

Ally/ **Trish, Kira, and Cassidy**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've

already won that. No man is worth the aggrovation. It's

acient history been there, done that.

 **Who do you think you're kiddin? He's the earth and heaven**

 **to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey we can see right through**

 **you. Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who**

 **your thinking of**

No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no. You swoon, you sigh.

Why deny it? Uh oh. It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love!

I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. It feels so good when

you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're

dying to cry your heart out, oh!

 **You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're**

 **not buying. Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up.**

 **When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?**

No chance! No way, I won't say it no, no. **Give up, give in. Check the**

 **grin you're in love.** This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.

 **You're doin flips, read our lips. You're in love.** You're way off base,

I won't say it no. Get off my case I won't say it! **Girl don't. Be proud**

 **it's okay you're in love.**

Oooh At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.

The crowd cheered. We walked off stage. "Okay guys the buses will be here in 20 minutes, so say goodbyes, get numbers, do what you will." She said. I walked up to Austin. "That was about me?" He asked. I nodded. "That was about me?" I asked. He nodded. "I know it might've seen mean but that was actually a love song." He said. "I get you won't say you love me but do you at least have some feelings for me?" He asked. I nodded. "I do. I have strong feelings for you, good ones. I can't say I love you. I just can't, I want to but I can't i'm too scared. Just because I won't say i'm in love, doesn't mean I'm not." I said. He smiled. "You are?" He asked. "I don't know Austin. But what I do know is I really, really, really like you." I said. I kissed him, tongue and all. He seemed taken back only for a second. He slowly but surely put his hands on my ass and squeezed making my eyes fly open and me moan in his mouth. He used his tongue to grab my tongue ring and yank it. I moaned into his mouth. How the hell did he do that? I gently bit his tongue and he pulled my hair. I can tell he meant to do it lightly but he yanked it really, really, really hard. I moaned loudly into the kiss. "Are you gonna make out the whole time or can we say bye?" Dez asked laughing. We pulled back, smiling. He was out of breath but I wasn't fazed at all. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pull your hair so hard." He apologized. "Don't be, I liked it." I said. Everyone's eyes widened. "Kinky much?" Austin asked. "Extremely." I said rolling my R's. I hugged Trish, Cass, Kira, Dez, and Trent. We all exchanged numbers before the buses came. We did a group hug and headed our separate ways.

Next week Ally's POV

I was singing in my room when my phone rang.

Ally/ **Dez/** _Cassidy_

Hello?

 **Hey!**

 _Hey sexy Lexi._

Omg! Guys how are you?

 **Great.**

 _Ditto. I miss you._

Same here chica. School starts tomorrow you ready?

 **Yeah. I'm scared though. I'm going to be a male highschool cheerleader.**

 _Yeah and I'm going to be a lesbian highschool cheerleader._

I have you both beat. I'm going to be a hispanic, red head, bisexual cheerleader that only weighs 98 pounds and has a huge chest and ass but a slim waist.

 _Lucky._

 **So do you know what school you guys are going to?**

Nope I find out when dad drops me off.

 _Same._

 **Ditto.**

Have you talked to Kira or Trent lately?

 **What about Austin?**

Haha! I got off the phone with him an hour ago.

 **Oh well no.**

Bummer. Cass you still here?

 _Yeah. Black Swan is on._

 **Oh jesus.**

Stay with us Cass.

 _Hahaha. I'm good._

 **I have to go. I have chores. Ugh.**

Yeah I feel you. Bye.

 **Bye.**

 _I have to go too._

I bet. Bye Cass.

 _Bye Ally._

I showered and changed into my night clothes before laying down and going to sleep. Beep, Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep, Beep. I got up and walked to my closet. Picking out a strapless gold sequinned shirt that goes to my mid stomach, black booty shorts, and gold hightops. I brushed my hair before putting on a black beanie. I had on smokey eye eyeshadow. I had on some lip gloss. I had on a black choker. I grabbed my backpack. We got in the car and headed to school. "Ally I know you're shy but try doing something. Like this school has an opening day where you can sing. It's first when you get there and I signed you up." Dad said. I nodded. I took a deep breath and headed in the school getting my schedule and locker number. I headed to the cafeteria. "Okay so we have two volenteers for opening day. They're both freshman. Here's the first one he's singing." The lady said. Soon a toll blonde appeared. Ripped jeans, white wife beater, black vans, grey beanie. It couldn't be. Then he turned around. And it was, the one, the only, the dude I decided I do L word. Austin Moon. "Yo wassup. I'm Austin and I'm gonna be singing an original about this girl I met at camp this year. It's called love robbery." He said. He started singing.

My heart was stolen. Uh, I got my heart stolen by

a robber with some high heels on. There's nothin I could

do I couldn't stop her, from leading me on yeah. It's a

love robbery, It's a love robbery, It's a love robbery

yeah.

Okay the sun was settin, it was picture perfect when I met

her. She had me thinking her and I was gonna be together.

Forever? Wait hold up, you thought this on the first date?

Man I know it's like she got me hooked right away. I, I

couldn't see it coming like a sucker punch. Took my heart

then she's out that's a hit and 's like I'm at the

police department, broken hearted tryna figure out how it

all started. Uh, 5'2 with some attitude. It's all good

cause honestly I think it's kinda cute. Last seen in a

little black dress. Watch out for those eyes cause she's

armed and dangerous like bow, hit you with that one shot.

Hands up, she said give me everything you got. Then she'll

dip like it never even happened. She could kill with those

looks, fatal attraction

Uh, I got my heart stolen by

a robber with some high heels on. There's nothin I could

do I couldn't stop her, from leading me on yeah. It's a

love robbery, It's a love robbery, It's a love robbery

yeah.

Okay we got a 2-11 in progress, suspect is beautiful

wanted for heart theft. My baby on the run, hold on why

did I call her that? She did me so wrong and I still feel

like I want her back. Okay I'm getting it back, matter of

fact I'm gonna write it all down in a rap. She thought

she loved me but she just a love thief. I let her in my

heart was always open, now I'm sittin here wonderin how she

could've stole it. Stole it like a sticker, sticker. She's

a red lipstick and some heels kinda killer. I got love

struck, hit me good too. Do she love me? Do she love me

not? I never knew. But that's just how it goes when you

fall for a heartbreaker who's heart has been broken before.

Scared to open the door won't let nobody in. Yeah but will

she ever learn to love again?

Uh, I got my heart stolen by

a robber with some high heels on. There's nothin I could

do I couldn't stop her, from leading me on yeah. It's a

love robbery, It's a love robbery, It's a love robbery

yeah. My heart was stolen

Holy shit. Baby boy wasn't joking when he said he rapped. He was talking about me, and the little black dress I was wearing the last day of camp. The cafeteria cheered. He walked off getting greeted by a lot of people, mostly girls. I rolled my eyes. He pushed pass them and sat down. "Alright next person come up. I walked up and looked through the crowd. I saw Austin sitting there shocked. "This is an original song about someone I have strong feelings for but refused to say I loved him. This is called A thousand years." I said.

Heart beats, fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave.

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you

stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer...

I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be

afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love

you for a thousand more.

Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave.

I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front

of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step

closer...

I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be

afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you

for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you.

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a

thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

One step closer. One step closer...

I have died everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be

afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you

for a thousand more. All along I believed I would find you.

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a

thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

I smiled as I walked down. I seen Austin walking to me. He looked me in the eyes. "You love me?" He asked. "I do. Will you hurt me?" I asked. "I'll try no to. I'll try my damndest not to. But we're teens Ally. I can't make promises I know I might not keep. And if I do hurt you you better bet you're ass I'll try to make it up." He said. I smiled. "I love you Alexandria. Know that now and know that forever." He said. "I-I-I..." I took a deep breath. I haven't actually said those four words, I haven't said them in 9 years. "I love you too." I said. His eyes widened. "Holy shit you actually said it." He said. I nodded. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. "Well let me say it again. I love you Austin Moon." I said before kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard screams from down the hall. I pulled back and seen the girls. I screeched. I ran to them. "Ay dios mio. Guys why didn't you tell me you were going here?" I asked. "We didn't know." They said. "So you and Austin?" Trish asked. Austin walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yeah. Oh shit guys cheer try outs are now we have to get going." I said. "Calm it Ally." Cassidy said. "Yeah. We know the girls, they're real chill. We can go if you want but chill." Kira said. Two hours later we walked into lunch. We sat down with Austin, Trent, and Dez. "Did you guys get in?" Dez asked. We nodded. "It was a little weird for me since I'm a hardcore gymnast but yeah." I said. "Puh-lease. You killed that routine!" Kira said. I giggled. "Yeah none of us can do that. You did a tripple backflip, rounoff, sumersault, cartwheel, backtuck, front turnover, frontflip, back roundoff, full layout ratio. Like seriously that takes real skill." Cassidy said. I smiled. "What about you guys. Did you get in?" I asked. They nodded. "Every year. When's our first game?" Dez asked. "2 months." I said.

2 months later Ally's POV

We're at the game. The girls' uniforms are blue crop tops that say Marino High on the front and yellow mini skirts. And the boys are wearing blue jumpsuits that say Marino High in yellow. Halftime. We got in formation. "Ready? Okay!" The leader Dajha or "Big Red" said. She's a read head too only her's is like fire and mine is like blood.

The cheer/ **The moves**

I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot. **We kicked the air.**

I'm bitchin, great hair, the boys all love to stare. **We did a hair flip then did a hip rotation.**

I'm wanted, I'm hot, I'm everything your not. **We did the fan then waved our finger.**

I'm pretty, I'm cool. I dominate this school. **We did a criss cross jump then a backtuck.**

Who am I? Just guess, Guys wanna touch my chest. **We put our hands on our boobs.**

I'm rockin, I smile. And many thing I'm vile. **We smiled then did the tiger pose.**

I'm flyin, I jump. You can look but don't you hump whoo! **We jumped then did a hip thrust.**

I'm major, I roar. I swear I'm not a whore. **We cupped our hands around our mouth then we put our hands over our crotches.**

We cheer, and we lead. We act like we're on speed. **We put our hands to our elbows, lifted them up, an put 'em back down.**

Hate us cause we're beautiful, well we don't like you either **We did a hair flip then flipped them off.**

We're cheerleaders, we are cheerleaders. Roll call! **We clapped our hands to a beat.**

Call me Big Red **She flipped her hair.**

I'm Amunique! **She slapped her butt.**

G-Geneviva! **She dropped into a split.**

I'm C-C-Cassidy! Yeah **She brought her leg up to her head.**

Dude it's Kira! **She kissed her hand, which had red lipstick on it now, and showed it to the crowd.**

Yo my name's Ally! Sup. **I did a backtuck and landed in a split.**

And my name's Courtney. **She did a circular hip roll**

Don't give a fuck about your feelings, Man we're here for the dealings. **We flipped them off then rushed our hand with the other hand.**

Sorry if we upset you, so how about we bet you? **We twirled our finger in our hair.**

If we can make you jaws drop, then you take us to the mall. **We rubbed our fingers together signalling money.**

Does that sound good to you? That is what we're gonna do! 1,2,3 hit it! **We counted to a beat.**

 **We did a backtuck and a front turn over. We huddled into groups of 3 and I got into the middle of one group and Kira and Cass did the same. They threw us up and caught us before we did a stomp. We walked over to our pairs and they picked us up by the waist and held our asses with one hand and our legs with the other. I was being held by Cass, Kira was being held by Dez, Geneviva was being held by Trent, Amunique was being held by Courtney, and Big Red was in the front posing.**

The crowed cheered. I looked over and noticed Geneviva squirming around then I looked at the smirk on Trent's face. I held back a giggle. How did the hell did the crowd not notice him fingering her? Especially with a skirt that short. They put us down and she punched Trent in the stomach making him fall over. Me, Cass, Dez, and Kira walked to him. "You okay?" Dez asked. Trent nodded standing up. "Yeah. Totally worth it." He said making us laugh. "That girl's gonna seriously hurt you one day." Kira said. He shrugged. "Hey, Austin didn't show up. He promised." Cass said. "He said he was sick." I said. "Let's bring him flowers. I have a key to his house." Cass said. I nodded. We picked up the flowers and we headed to Austin's Cass opened the door and I stood frozen at the scene in front of me. Austin sitting on his couch kissing a girl. It's who he was kissing that made me tear up.

 **Oooohhh! Austin is in trouble. What do you think will happen next? Who was he kissing? You tell me. Onto the next chapter! Please review.**


	3. Fuck you, I miss you, I hate you so much

**Last time on I won't say I'm in love...**

 **"Hey, Austin didn't show up. He promised." Cass said. "He said he was sick." I said. "Let's bring him flowers. I have a key to his house." Cass said. I nodded. We picked up the flowers and we headed to Austin's Cass opened the door and I stood frozen at the scene in front of me. Austin sitting on his couch kissing a girl. It's who he was kissing that made me tear up.**

Ally's POV

Cassidy looked pissed. Dez, Trent, and Kira looked shocked. I stood there tears falling silently. They stopped kissing and smiled at each other. "I love you." She said. "I told you this isn't love, this is just lust. I mean we talked about this." He said. "Yeah, Yeah, you have a girlfriend." She said. He gasped. "I should call her and tell her I watched the game and congrats on the win huh?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright let me get my phone." He said. She kissed him suddenly and he kissed back immediately. Cass looked at me sympathetically, by now I was crying really hard but I rarely make a sound when I cry so no one heard us. I wiped the tears but they kept coming. I squeaked making everyone look at me. They pulled back and looked at us, Austin looked shocked. "Oh shit." She said. "Ally let me explain." He said. "Shut it Moon." I said still crying. I looked at her. "I should go." She said getting up. "Sit the fuck down." I said. She did. They looked scared for their lives and to be honest so did Cass, Kira, Dez, and Trent. "How could you?" I asked. "Ally I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head. "Don't tell me you're sorry. Cause you're not. You're only sorry you got caught." I said. He sighed. "You said you'd try not to hurt me, you said you loved me but you go and do this bullshit. And you wonder why I never say I love you. I should have never said it. No fucking wonder I have trust issues. I can't trust anyone but me, and this is fucking proof. I can't believe I even thought you really loved me." I said. "I do." He said. I shook my head. "Guys give us a minute, Cass stay. I need someone to be here to make sure I don't kill them." I said. Trent, Dez, and Kira left.

"Why the hell would you say you love me when you didn't Austin?" I asked. "I do. I really do. She's my ex, she's been trying to get back with me for years. I finally gave in." He said. "I don't give a fuck if your ex is Michelle Obama don't you ever tell me you love me then cheat on me." I yelled. "I could fucking kill you right now, literally the only thing keeping me from doing it is Cass." I said. He looked scared I turned to the girl. "Brooklyn Ripoll. How the fuck could you do this to me? You are my cousin! How would Shaki feel if she knew about this?" I asked. "I don't give two fucks about what my sister has to say about it." She said. I walked up and punched her. She slapped me making me tackle her to the ground. I punched her in the throat making her gasp for air. I started cussing both of them out in spanish. "Ally please." Austin begged. "FUCK YOU MEAN PLEASE? YOU CHEATED ON ME AUSTIN!" I yelled. "I know it was a mistake!" He said. "Fuck you Austin. We're so far beyond done I can't even explain." I said storming out slamming the door.

Next Summer Ally's POV

I have completely avoided Austin since that day. Things got more difficult. Camp is closed this year. My curves have gotten curvier. My friends have to back and forth between me and him. I ended up getting arrested for putting Brooke in the hospital a week after the break up, and the worst thing. My dad's new girlfriend. Kathrine gets on my fucking nerves and for a 15 year old girl going through puberty I'm definitely doing good not to kill her. I'm trying to move out but the struggle to find a good job is too real. So I got the next best thing. I'm a bartender at a teen club. I don't like it but it pays and I have to. I'm actually at work right now. "Hey can you break a twenty baby?" My friend Diamond asked. I was the curviest girl in here but Diamond came in second place. I nodded and pulled out two 10's as she handed me the twenty. "Thanks. God I know you've been heart broken but what bout friends with benefits?" She asked. I shook my head. She's lesbian. Diamond is 16 with baby blue hair with purple tips. She's black but light skinned, with green eyes. She's been here since she was 15. She's 5 months pregnant and she needs money, surprisingly guys find that she's pregnant that much hotter. "I think you and my friend Cassidy would be perfect for each other." I giggled. She smiled. "You're on baby girl." She said. I sighed. I had on a red leather corset under, red lace panties, and red heels. Diamond was up there dancing. It's kind of a strip club, kind of a hang out joint for tens. "We have a group of 6 at table 3." Jericho the bartender said. I nodded and walked over to them. As I got closer I immediately realized who it was. I took a deep breath. I stood at the table with my notepad and pen. "Welcome to Club Get Loose, can I start you off with drinks?" I asked. They all looked at me wide eyed. "Ally?" Trish choked out.

"Yeah it's me." I said. "What the hell? Are you a dancer?" Cass asked. I shook my head. "No, I'm a waitress, my tables are 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9. And you just happen to be at table 3 so again, drinks?" I asked. "I got this, 3 martini's dirty, one grey goose, one bloody Mary, and one scotch please." Kira said. I nodded and l went to get them. I came back. "Yo Alls, who's the sexy ass pregnant chick on stage?" Cass asked. I giggled. "That's Diamond. I'll introduce you guys when she get's off stage." I said. She nodded. "Can we get a round of wings?" Trent asked. I nodded. "Wait, how have you been?" He asked. "Well I'm working here so not well, I'm trying hella hard to get out of my dad house before I get arrested again this time for murder so yeah. I'm sorry I haven't been hanging out with you guys lately but in all honesty work is hard. I'm only here for a few more days though. Tips are great and one day I actually did dance but that was my first day. I got over $5,000 that day so i'm almost out of here. And I couldn't be happier. This isn't me. I hate it here. I'd rather go back to gangbanging in Rio than this bullshit." I said covering my mouth at that last part. "You did what in Rio?" Cass asked. I shook my head. "I can't tell you here, to dangerous. We'll talk later Cass." I said. Austin smiled at me and I walked away.

Diamond walked over to me. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Cass. "Wanna introduce?" I asked. She looked at her outfit which was a silver bralette and matching booty shorts, no shoes due to her feet being swollen. "You look fine baby girl. C'mon." I said grabbing her hand. I dragged her to the table. "Guys this is Diamond. Di-Di this is Dez, Kira, Trish, Trent, and Cassidy." I said. She grabbed Cass's hand and kissed it. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be in a dangerous place like this." She said. Cass smiled. "Neither should you guys. I get Ally but what's your story?" Cass asked. "Not here, too dangerous maybe over dinner?" Diamond asked. Cassidy nodded. "Lexi?" Diamond asked. "Yeah Di?" I asked. "Who's that?" She said. I growled. "The seed of Chucky, the devil in disguise, Jeepers Creepers, Freddy Krueger, Donald Trump..." I said but got cut off. "Okay Ally we get it, damn. Wait Donald Trump?" Kira asked. "Do you want him to be president?" I asked. They all shook their heads. "Okay then." I said. "Seriously though Ally who is he?" She asked. I sighed. "Austin this is my friend Diamond. Diamond this is my low life, lying, cheating ex boyfriend Austin." I said. He sighed. "That break up was almost a year ago Ally, and plus I said sorry." He said. "Sorry doesn't cut the fact you cheated Austin. It just doesn't." I said. I went home.

2 months later Ally's POV

I was in my house getting dressed when there was a knock at the front door. Yes I finally got a house. I finished my outfit and opened the door. I looked at him, shocked. I smirked. "You're back." I said. He nodded. "What made you come back?" I asked. "I missed my little sister." He said. I smiled. "Any special man in your life?" He asked. "No actually. I said I love you to him, he cheated on me with Brooke." I said. "Our cousin?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh yeah I heard she was in the hospital. Do you know what happened?" He asked. I nodded. "I attempted to kill her and got arrested." I said. He smiled. "Where are you going, dressed like that?" He asked. I smiled. I had on a thigh length blue dress with long lace sleeves, and blue pumps. My hair was curled and I had a blue flower clip in. I had a locket on and some blue eye shadow. I also had on some pink lipstick. "School dance. I have a song for a certain ex." I said. I walked to school. I looked and seen that the girls all had on the same dress just about. They all had sleevleess, strapless, knee length dresses on. Cassidy's was camouflage, Trish's was zebra print, and Cassidy's was cheetah print. I seen Diamond in a silver floor length strapless dress. I smiled. We all talked for a while. I went on stage. "Um, can I have you guys' attention?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "I'd like to sing a song about my ex. I hope you enjoy." I said.

Tell me whatcha say now? Tell me whatcha say, come again?

If you cannot stay down then you do not have to pretend,

like there is no way out. I should've never let you in

cause you got me face down. And don't take this personal,

but you're the worst you know what you've done to me. And

although it hurts I know, I just can't keep runnin away.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

Tell me whatcha say now? Tell me whatcha say you said that

you would come again. You said that we would remain friends.

But you know that I do not depend, on nothin or no one. So

why would you show up, so uninvited? Just change my mind like

that. Please don't take this personal, but you ain't shit,

and you weren't special til I made you so. You better act

like you know, that I've been through worse than you. I just

can't keep runnin away.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

Everybody's like, he's no item, please don't like him, he

don't wife him, he one night's em. I never listen, no. I

should've figured though, all that shit you was spittin so

unoriginal. But it was you, so I was with it. And to tell you

the truth I wish we never dated. Cause I usually do stick to

the business, but you came out of the blue and then you just

flipped it. God damn baby, my mind's blown. I be forgetting

you live in a different time zone. I think I know what this is,

it's just the time's wrong. And yeah I know what you did, but

baby I'm grown. And my love is patient, and kind, and shit. If

this is real we can build through all different types of shit.

If you was really the realest, wouldn't be fighting it. I think

your pride is just

In the way. Funny how everything changed, Once you got all that

you wanted, nothing was ever the same.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

I don't need you, I don't need you, I don't need you, I

don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, I don't

mean to, I don't mean to, I don't mean to, but I love you.

I sung everyone clapped and I walked downstage. Diamond ran up to me along with Cass, Kira, and Trish. "You still love him?!" They all asked. I nodded. "He broke my heart into a million pieces when he cheated with Brooke but at the same time, I can't stop loving him. I really do love him. My head is saying no but my heart is screaming yes. And at this point I can't be sure if I should choose heart over mind or mind over matter because they're both making very valid point." I said. "Ally listen to your heart. Because even though he hurt you, he admitted he made a mistake which is something men don't typically do. You know what they say if you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours if it doesn't it wasn't yours to begin with. But Ally, Austin never left. He stayed. You ignored him, he stayed. You called him all those names, he stayed. You basically said you never wanted to see him again, he stayed. Ally he may have hurt you but he loves you. He knows he fucked up, he's broken all contact with Brooke. The day after you guys broke up her broke all ties with her in hopes of getting back with you. Ally he loves you." Cassidy said.

I nodded. "I know." I said. We danced for 4 hours before headed home. I changed into my pink silk nighty. I turned off my lam and fell asleep. Buzz, Buzz. I picked up my phone. _Go to your balcony - Austin._ I sighed and got up. I walked out on my balcony and seen Austin standing in my backyard with his guitar. I stood by the railing. "Look I know you can't stand to face me but at lease listen to this song." He said. I nodded. "Okay!" I yelled. He started strumming.

Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how

it all happened. Then autumn it came, we were never the same,

those nights everything felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss

me too. If you don't here's the one thing that I wish you knew.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think

about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think

about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind

all the time, it's true. I think about you, you, you, you. I think

about you, you, you, you.

Would you know what to say if I saw you today? Or would you let

it all crumble to pieces? Cause I know that I should, forget you

if I could but I can't yet for so many reasons.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think

about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think

about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind

all the time, it's true. I think about you, you, you, you. I think

about you, you, you, you.

How long til I stop pretending? What we have is never ending?

Oh, whoa. If all we are is just a moment, don't forget me cause

I won't and I can't help myself. I think about you, oooh. I think

about you oooh.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think

about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think

about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind

all the time, it's true. I think about you, you, you, you. I think

about you, you, you, you.

I was damn near in tears. He really wants me back, he wrote a song about him thinking of me and the break up, trying to get me back. I ran downstairs and to my backyard. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around, kissing me. He put me down. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend again, Aus." I said. He smiled. "Wait how did you even know where I lived?" I asked. "Trish." He said. I giggled. "Fair point. C'mon, let me give you a tour of the house." I said. I dragged him in the house. Through the kitchen, the bedrooms which are 3. Mine is huge and the other two our guest rooms. And the bathroom. We sat on my bed. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "I missed you." He said. "Same here baby." I said. He gently kissed me. I kissed back, only more forceful. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth. We leaned back on the bed. We shifted so he was sitting against my headboard and I was straddling his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I ran a hand through my hair. I kissed him deeply. He pulled me into him more. His hands toyed with the hem of my shirt. I smiled into the kiss. He pulled it over my head. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked. "Yes." I said before I kissed him gently. He tugged off his shirt and flipped us over. He worked off my pants, then his. He smiled at me making me blush.

I reached into my pants and pulled out my wallet. I grabbed a condom out of my wallet. He chuckled. "Usually the guy has the condom in his wallet." He said. "I'm prepared for any and everything." I said. He smiled and tugged down my panties. I bit my lip as he unhooked my bra. He took off his boxers. "Dude!" I exclaimed. "What?" He asked. "You're fucking huge, what are you like 11 inches?" I asked. He smiled. "Exactly." He said. I shook my head in awe. He opened and rolled on the condom as he lined himself up with my entrance. "Ready?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he balanced himself on his forearms, holding my head with his hands. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said. And with that he pushed in. I squeaked. I didn't want to but it hurt so bad. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears. He slowly moved. Soon the pleasure filled me. I moaned loudly clawing at the covers. He groaned. He pulled out and pushed back in super hard. I moaned deeply. "You like that?" He asked. I nodded in response. He thrusted even deeper making me scream out. He started going faster. "S-shhittt. I'm cummingg!" I yelled gripping the covers. "Me too baby." He said. I moaned as I came. "Oh god, Ally." He moaned. He pulled out and rolled over so he was laying beside me. I laid my head on his chest.

He started playing with my hair. "Baby?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" He asked sweetly. "Because I know that would've influenced your decision. I know you wanted it as bad as I did so I went for it." I said. "Baby girl, that was slick as hell. But never do that again." He said. I yawned and giggled. "Kinda hard seeing as how loosing your virginity is kind of a one time thing." I said. "Dammit your right." He said. I yawned. "You tired?" He asked. I nodded. He pulled the cover up and turned off the light as I drifted to sleep.

 _"How could you?!" She yelled. "Penny it was over 9 years ago, let it go!" Dad yelled. "No you cheated on me." She said. "It was my bachelor party for Christ's sake." He said. "That doesn't give you an excuse to cheat on me. The day before our wedding at that!" She yelled. "I made a mistake." He yelled. "Yeah, cheating on me was huge mistake!" She yelled. "No I meant marrying your crybaby, whiny, talkitive ass! All you wanna do is talk about the babies and don't get me wrong I love my kids, especially Ally but give it a damn rest sometime." He yelled. Mom gasped and clutched her hand over her heart. She looked him in the eyes. "You did this." She whispered before she collapsed. I ran over to her. "Mommy? Mommy? Is mommy seeping?" I asked. Dad let a tear fall. "Oh my god. Go get my phone baby." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because, sweetie mommy's dead." He said. "Mommy, wake up, wake up." I cried._

I screamed. Austin rocked me., I was crying. "Shh it's okay." He said. "Mommy!" I yelled. He rocked me back and forth. "Shhh, shh. You're okay I promise." He said. I clinged onto him. He rocked me until I was fast asleep. "Ally wake up, first day of school." He said. I got up and put on the outfit I had for the first day of cam, minus the beanie. I brushed my long hair. We rode to school. "What happened last night?" He asked. "Nightmare." I said. "Yeah I get that but of what?" He asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I pulled into the parking lot of the school. "The day my mom died. It's more of a flashback. She died of a broken heart, literally. Dad got drunk and cheated at his bachelor party. They got into a huge argument. Then he said he made a mistake by marrying her and she clutched her heart and whispered "You did this" before collapsing. The worst part I witnessed the whole thing at the young age of 3. I have the same nightmare often." I said. He gasped. "Oh my god." He said. I nodded. We walked in the school. I was greeted by people and glared at by people to which I glared back and they backed down. Austin kissed my forehead and walked to his class.

"Hey cuz." She said. I whipped around and looked at her. I clenched my teeth together. "What Brooklyn?" I asked. "I was just saying hi." She said. I laughed sarcastically. "As if. What did you really want?" I asked. She laughed. "You look like a farmer in those clothes." She said. I chuckled. "Yeah? Well, then I can use you for my garden you hoe." I said. She gasped. "Says the girl who fell for a cheater." She said thinking she won. "Well he wouldn't have wanted to cheat if you weren't so desperate to get him back that you whined, and complained, and begged until he gave in because he was ready to rip out your voice box." I said. She growled. "And you wouldn't have fell in love if you followed your rule to never fall in love. But then again you haven't been one to follow rules since you were 8 huh?" She asked smirking. I knew exactly what she was talking about and I prayed that none of my friends were here to overhear that. "You're right, so I have no clue why I didn't kill you why I had the chance." I said. She smirked. "Because you're weak. I now know why you don't love..." She said. I looked at her amused. "You don't fall in love because your scared of ending up like your mom. Well she deserved it and if I'm lucky, you'll have the same fate." She said.

I started punching her repeatedly. "Don't talk about my mama like that you dumb bitch!" I yelled. "ALLY!" Trent yelled. He tried pulling me off of her, no such luck. Soon Dez, Austin, Trish, Kira, Cass, and even Diamond tried to get me off. Again no luck. They finally gave up I grabbed her by her hair. She bashed my head against the locker. I grabbed her and slammed her whole body into the locker. I punched her so hard she almost fell. I grabbed her collar and started punching her again. I let her fall and kicked her a couple times before she grabbed my ankle pulling me down. She sat on me and started punching me. Suddenly she took a knife out. I flipped us over as she cut across the right side of my forehead. I punched her in her mouth. She spit out blood she grabbed me and body slammed me. I groaned in pain. She stomped on my stomach. I sharp pain ran through me. I started coughing up blood really bad. I still managed to get up and grabbed her by the back of her head and bash her head hard against the locker making her pass out. I started coughing up way more blood. "Ally are you okay?" Austin asked holding me. I nodded and smiled before I passed out.

 **Oh shit! What do you think Brooke meant about the rule thing? And does it have something to do with Ally gangbanging in Rio? Yes, yes it does. I'm up to suggestions and btw I need a 4 colors, two dark and two light. You'll see why later. Please review. I don't own The Worst by Jhene Aiko, I think about you by Ross Lynch, or Austin and Ally.**


	4. Where we met brings new and old memories

**Last time on I won't say I'm in love...**

 **She spit out blood she grabbed me and body slammed me. I groaned in pain. She stomped on my stomach. I sharp pain ran through me. I started coughing up blood really bad. I still managed to get up and grabbed her by the back of her head and bash her head hard against the locker making her pass out. I started coughing up way more blood. "Ally are you okay?" Austin asked holding me. I nodded and smiled before I passed out.**

Ally's POV

I heard machines beeping, people whispering, and a hand in mine which I immediately realizing at Austin's. "C'mon baby girl. Wake up." Austin whispered. "C'mon, we need you. Your dad loves you, your friends love you, I love you. Wake up baby girl." He said. I smiled. "I love you too." I said. "Hey, guys she's up." He said. I opened my eyes. "What happened? Am I okay?" I asked. He nodded. "They said you'll be fine. All the anger, pain, and guilt all built up inside of you and made it hard for you to breathe and you passed out. It had nothing to do with you coughing up blood or the cut on your head." Trish said. I nodded. "You know, she's in a coma." Trent said. I sighed. "Great. I put my cousin in a coma." I said. Austin rubbed my hand. "It wasn't completely your fault. She should've known better than to say that. She knows that's your trigger. Ally it wasn't your fault." He said. I knew he was talking about the fight and mom's death. I couldn't choke back the sob. "Oh shit." He said hugging me. I clung on to him, crying, like last night. "Baby, shh. It wasn't your fault. Ally, look at me, look at me." He said. I looked at him. "That had absolutely nothing to do with you. You were 3 years old, it was not your fault." He said. I wiped my tears and smiled at him. Trish, Cass, and Kira walked over to me. "You okay?" Trish asked. I nodded. "I will be. But enough about me, Cass how was your date with Diamond?" I asked. She smiled. "It was great she actually asked even if we break up to be the baby's stepmom." She said. I smiled. "Oh my gosh. Congrats." I said. She smiled. Trent and Dez walked over and sat down too. Austin was in the chair by the door.

I ran a hand through my hair. "I kinda feel bad for Brooke though." Dez said. I nodded. Austin chuckled looking at his phone. "I feel bad for Ally's covers." He said. "Hey!" I exclaimed giggling. "I'm just saying." He said making me laugh harder. "What are you talking about?" Trish asked. Me and Austin started laughing harder. We finally calmed down. "Anyway, I heard it's posed to rain tonight, 4 to 5 inches. Can we stay with you tonight Ally? They said you can go home in an hour." Dez said. "Sure. But I don't think 4 to 5 inches is really that much." I said. They all looked confused. "Yeah, especially seeing as how you got 11 inches last night." Austin said laughing. I threw a pillow at him. "Callate." I said laughing. "Wait a minute what are we missing?" Kira asked making me laugh harder. "I think they're saying that they had sex last night sis." Trent said. I nodded. "Wait a minute, 11 inches?" Trent asked. I nodded again. "Dude respect." Trent said fist bumping Austin. I laughed. Kira looked at me. The guys were talking. "How did he not rip you in half?" Kira asked quietly. "In a way he did." I said. "You were a virgin?" Kira exclaimed making the guys look at her. "God Kira can you keep quiet, it's like a damn amphitheater in here." I said. "You didn't answer the question." Trent said. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked. "Yes!" They all exclaimed. "Fine, fortunately and unfortunately yes I was." I said. They looked confused. "Fortunately?" Kira asked. "I lost my virginity to someone I love." I said. "Unfortunately?" Dez asked. "It hurt like a bitch. Well at first at least, the rest was awesome." I said.

"Kinda like that wet dream you had about Austin that first night of camp?" Cass asked then chuckled. I punched her in her boob. "Ouch!" She said. "What the fuck Cassidy?!" I exclaimed. She laughed. "Wait, what?" Austin asked smirking. "I will not relive that." I said. "Oh I will!" Cass exclaimed. I fell back against the pillows, I knew she was gonna explain whether I liked it or not. "She was sleeping when she popped up. She changed and went outside. I was getting worried but like an hour later she came back. I asked her if she wanted me to lay with her to keep her company as she had a nightmare, which is why she woke up more than likely. Around 7 she started tossing and turning. Me thinking she was having another nightmare I was ready to wake her up. Then I noticed she wasn't crying, in fact she seemed breathless, apart from the moaning. Her moaning ended up waking Trish and Kira. I was tried waking her up. After like 5 minutes of calling her name she shot up in the bed, obviously knowing that I knew cause she asked if the girls were in the cabin, which they were." She said. By now the girls were laughing Dez and Trent were shocked, Austin was smirking, and I was blushing so hard. "And my favorite part. When she got up to change I noticed the bed was soaked, like seriously soaked." she said. That made everyone laugh. "Not funny." I mumbled. "It was." Austin said. I threw a pillow at him. The doctor walked in. "You're discharge is posted, you can leave now." He said.

4 hours later Ally's POV

The girls fell asleep in one guest room and the boys fell asleep downstairs. Austin started kissing me. I giggled. He started kissing down my neck making me moan slightly. He pulled my shirt off. "Austin we have company." I said. He shrugged. "Trish sleeps through just about anything, Trent doesn't like to sleep, Kira is always sleep, Cass is listening, and Dez and his boyfriend are always at it whenever I'm over his house." He said. I nodded. "Fair point, wait Dez is gay?" I asked. "He's as gay as they get." He said. I nodded and kissed him. He pulled my pants down. He undid my bra and through it to the other side of the room. He kissed me, then to my neck, then he licked the valley between my boobs. He kissed all over my stomach then used his tongue to play with my belly button ring. He kissed down to the hem of my neon yellow lace cheekers. He grabbed them with his tongue then used his teeth to pull them off. "Where did you learn to do that?" I asked. "At camp 4 years ago." He said. "12?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay." I said. Suddenly I felt his tongue spread open my folds. I moaned. He smiled. He licked from the bottom of my slit to the top. I snaked my hands into his hair and moaned. He shoved his tongue in me and I shrieked. "Holy fuck." I said. He thrusted his tongue at a rapid pace. I was moaning like crazy. Suddenly he flicked his tongue. "Austin!" I screamed. He smirked and did it again. I screamed. Suddenly he wrapped his mouth around my clit. Licking it up and down. I was whimpering. "Aus please." I begged. He smiled. Suddenly he hummed around my clit. "Shit, shit, shit." I said. I gripped his hair tightly causing him to moan. Once again sending vibrations up me. "AUUSTTTINNN!" I screamed as I came. He licked it up satisfied. He sat next to me as I caught my breath. I sat on his lap unbuttoning his white long sleeved button up. I undid his pants. "You're turn." I said. He gulped.

The next morning Ally's POV

I stretched out. I smiled looking at Austin who was sleeping. I got up and put my underwear from last night back on. I put on his button up. I limped, yes limped, downstairs. When I got down there I noticed everyone watching TV. "Want breakfast guys?" I asked raking a hand through my hair. They all looked at me. "Yeah. Morning sleepy head." Trent said. I smiled. "Yeah well I'd be pretty tired to. From all that damn screaming last night I'd say your boy Austin put in work." Cass said. I chuckled. "That he did." I said limping into the kitchen. Kira chuckled. "I bet, Ally do you know you're limping?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah I know and I'm 84% sure that when he walks down he will be too." I said. They looked at me shocked. "I'm so going to regret this since that's my cousin, but um why?" Cass asked. "Because he isn't the only one that can hit a deep spot. Unfortunately for him that includes me riding him for an hour and a half without letting him cum." I said. "HELL NO!" Dez and Trent yelled at the same time. I laughed. "I know it put him through hell but hey it was worth it in the end." I said. "That's cruel, how do you make somebody not cum?" Trent asked. "Well you can either get off or stop but with this method it rarely works if you just stop so you might have to get off. But I found an even more effective method." I said. "And what's that?" Kira asked. "Tell him not to." I said. Trent laughed. "Ally it's not that easy." Trent said. "Yeah it is." I said thinking of a way to prove it. I realized what I was wearing. "Care for a demonstration?" I asked.

"No, cause you cheating on Austin wouldn't end well." He said. "I wont. Sit down." I said. He did. "There are a few things I learned working at a strip club." I said. I will not be sharing the moves I did but let's just say when I finished he looked like he was about to explode. I smirked. "Can I get up now?" He asked. "No cause you're gonna try and go to the bathroom when I need to finish this demonstration. And by the looks of it you're at breaking point." I said. "Ally if you don't let me go, I'm gonna cum in my boxers and that's not fun, trust me." He said. "Hold it." I said. He shook his head. "I can't." He whined. "Hold it." I said my voice scary deep and a pissed look on my face. He looked scared, scared enough to listen. He gulped. "Okay." He squeaked. "And that's how you do that. Go." I said. He got up and ran to the bathroom. I chuckled and made pancakes. Austin ran down the stairs. "Where are the pancakes." He asked. I laughed. "Here babe." I said laughing. He limped to the table and Trish and Cassidy busted out laughing and I high fived Kira.

1 year later Ally's POV

Austin and I were walking hand and hand when gunshots were fired. I covered Austin's mouth and pushed him into an alley way. Soon I hear tires screech off. "I just saved your life, you're welcome." I said as we walked out. "How did you-" He started. "Austin, I love you but you are nowhere near ready for that answer." I said. We started walking when I noticed someone sitting against the wall a few feet ahead of us. I ran to them and screamed. He was alive but from the way he was bleeding not for long. "Austin call 911 please!" I yelled starting to cry. I pulled him over to my lap and took off my shirt putting it on the bullet wound that was bleeding the most. I rocked him back and forth now drenched in blood. "Hello, yes there was a shoot out on 63rd, we have a man down. Okay thank you." He said. "They're on their way." He said. Austin kneeled down. "Put as much pressure on the bullet wound that's bleeding the most as you can to keep him stable." I said. He did that. "Ally how do you know so much about this?" He asked. "Austin you don't need to know that right now. I'll tell you eventually but now is not the time." I said still crying. He nodded. I slapped him lightly. "Baby boy I need you to stay awake." I said. He smiled. "What are you doing here. You're supposed to be in bed." He said. "I was on a date. I heard shots, I docked. I saw you." I said. He slipped. "No, no, no. You can't die on me. I can't loose you too." I said. "Ally who is he?" Austin asked. "He's my brother." I said. Austin looked at me shocked. Soon the ambulance arrived.

We were in the waiting room. "Alexandria, he's asking for you." The nurse said. "Stay here, do not get up." I said. He nodded. I walked in there. I sat next to him. "What's up?" I asked. "I have info on them." He said. I pulled out a notebook and pen. "Spill." I said. "There were four of them. They were all wearing blue, green, and yellow bandanas." He said. I scribbled it down. "Rio. What color was their shirts?" I asked. "Green." He said. I wrote that down. I froze at that. "What else?" I asked. "They came up to me, asked if I was you're brother. I said yeah and before I knew it I was shot. He shot me 4 more times and then drove off. Ally I think they're after you." He said. I bit my lip. "What did the leader look like? And what info did you get from them about him?" I asked my voice even deeper than I ever had it. "Um, dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, he looked 17 or 18. He had a Gemini tattoo. His name was Eli or Erick or..." "Elliott." I said. He looked up. "Yeah, that's it." He said. I growled. "Stay in your house and watch your back. They're after me. Especially Elliott." I said. "Ally did you do or say something why?" He asked. "Both. And because he's after me and he'll find you and torture you until he gets what he wants which is me. So stay in your house. If you need anything toiletries, food, I'll find a way to get it to you just stay in your house. Do you understand?" I asked. He nodded. "If they shot me looking for you..." He started. "Then they wont hesitate hurting my friends looking for me either." I finished.

I ran a hand through my hair and ran outside.

Ally/ **Trent**

 **Yo! Wassup?**

Stay in your house do not leave out until I inform you otherwise got it?

 **Uh, care to inform me?**

Hell no, not yet at least. Just do it and tell everyone else that if they want to live the'll do it.

 **Okay. Is everything okay?**

No. I promise I'll get this sorted out, but for now just trust me.

 **I do, I'll tell them.**

Kay. Bye.

 **Bye, and whatever's going on, be careful.**

Thanks I will.

I leaned against the wall. Tears started flowing as I knew exactly what I had to do now. I took a deep breath and walked to Austin. He popped up. "Ally is he okay? You're crying is he okay? Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" He asked. "He's fine and because we don't talk a lot." I said. He sighed in relief making me cry harder. "What?" He asked. "I don't want to do this, but I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were hurt because of something I did almost 5 years ago." I said. "What?" He asked. "I didn't think he lived." I said. "Wait a minute Ally what's going on?" He asked. "Austin we we can't, I can't, I thing we should-" I started crying harder. His eyes widened as realization kicked in. "No, Ally we've been to hell and back with this relationship. You can't just end this now, please Ally do not break up with me again please." He begged. I cried. "Austin they'll kill you to get to me. I can't let that happen." I said. "Death couldn't even keep from you, can't you see that. Don't do this, don't break up with me" He said. I shook my head. "I'm not. We're not breaking up. We're taking a small break. We will get back together when I get this sorted out, I promise until then I can't risk anyone's life but my own." I said. He hugged me. "I promise." I whispered. He nodded. I got in my car and headed home.

I grabbed my lap top and phone. I sat on my couch and got on my computer. "Okay you sick bastard, where are you?" I asked the air. My computer started beeping. "Found you." I said. I got up and grabbed tape, 29 flash grenades, sulfuric acid, ropes, and a water bottle. I went to my kitchen and grabbed my gun. I put all of this in my back pack. I ran upstairs and dug into the very back of my closet and put on a familiar outfit. I had on jeans, a blue tank top, a black jacket that said "South Rio" in blue and left it unzipped. And under it all I had on a bullet proof vest. I had my hair in a braided side ponytail with a black beanie that said "Rio" in blue. Okay let me just help a little. In Rio there are 3 gangs. The Southside Maribellas, the Eastside Destructers, and the Westside Asesinos. When I was 8 times were super tough and I joined the Maribellas. The Maribellas wear blue, the Destructers wear yellow, and the Asesinos wear green.

I threw my stuff in my bag. Apparently he thinks I went to Rio so here he's there. It's a 18 hour drive. About 14 hours in I texted for a group chat to keep me up.

Ally: Hey guys.

Kira: Hey.

Dez: Hey, hey, hey.

Diamond: Yo!

Trent: Heyo!

Austin: Hey baby girl.

Trish: Hola!

Ally: What are you doing?

Trent: It's not like we can do much, you practically grounded us all. Eating mac and cheese and watching netflix.

Dez: So you're nextflix and chilling with your sister? Dude that's just wrong.

Trent: You know what I meant.

Diamond: What are you doing?

Austin: Better yet, where are you?

Ally: I'm driving and I'm AWAL.

All: What?!

Ally: Calm it guys I'm okay.

Austin: Do you have any idea exactly where you are?

Ally: Calm down. Damn.

Austin: Sorry if I'm freaking you out by freaking out but my girlfriend is AWAL.

Ally: You called me your girlfriend.

Austin: You didn't break up with me remember?

Ally: Yeah it was all of 16 hours ago.

Diamond: Where are you anyway?

Ally: About 3 and a half hours away from Rio.

Dez: Why?

Ally: It's a really long story.

Trish: We got time, we're not going anywhere.

Ally: Fine. When I was 8 times were tough in Rio, I joined a gang to help with our bills. I broke the number one rule and started dating the leader of another gang who was 9 at the time. When I was 11 I found out not only was he cheating but he was just getting close to kill me and the rest of my gang, and that's where he fucked up. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and in Rio, even if you're not in a gang it's, kill or be killed. So with that being said, he tried to make a move on me I uh, I stabbed him in the neck instantly killing him, at least that's what I thought, then I fled the country. That's why we came to America.

Trish: Holy.

Austin: Shit.

Ally: Please don't hate me, I-I

Austin: Don't cry baby. We don't hate you. We just don't understand why you didn't tell us.

Ally: Baby, it's not something I'm proud of. Shit.

Diamond: What's wrong? Alex what's wrong?

Ally: I'm being followed.

Trent: What? By who?

Ally: Don't know yet, give me a minute I'll be back.

Austin: Alexandria do not get out of that damn car.

Ally: I have to, kill or be killed. Let's see how this plays out.

Austin: At least keep your phone on.

Ally: Bet, be right back.

I grabbed my gun out of my backpack and put in the waistband of my pants. I pulled the car over and got out. The other car pulled over. When they started to get out of the car my blood literally boiled. "Lexi, Lexi, Lexi. You know I was so determined to date you. You fell for Elliott. Then you attempted to kill him. Now it's time to get even." He said walking to me. He tried to grab my waist. I socked him in the jaw. "Ah, so you like it rough huh?" He asked. "Yeah, but not with you." I said. He charged at me and I moved. "C'mon sweetheart. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said. "I'm not easy and you're hard." I said. He chuckled. "Got jokes?" He asked. "No got facts." I said punching him. "You know if you would've killed him we wouldn't even be in this issue." He said. "Yeah, how'd he live?" I asked. "He was using." He said. I sighed. "There was no other way he could've survived that. That knife went all the way through his neck." He said. "How'd you find me?" I asked. "Brooke, she was fucking Chris." He said. I growled. "Oh shit, did I say something?" He asked. I ran up and grabbed him by his shirt. "If you want to live you'll get in your car and leave." I said. He shook his head. "Can't do that, I'm gonna get what I want, and you know what I want." He said. He pushed me into my car. "No! Get off of me!" I yelled. I heard Austin's voice yell get off of her. "Who is that?" He asked. "Someone you'll never meet you lowlife dirty bastard!" I yelled pushing him off of me.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled. He punched me in my stomach them my face. I screamed. He pushed me against the car again only working at his belt buckle. "Deontre get the fuck off of me." I yelled. He kept going. I pulled out my gun. "Ouch." He yelled jumping back. "Did you just pistol whip me?" He asked. I nodded. He pulled out a gun so now his gun was aimed at my head and vise versa. "Put the gun down Lexi." He said. "You put the gun down Tre." I said. "Only one of is walking out." He said. "Let's see who." I said. I pulled the trigger and shot him 3 times. Twice in the stomach and once in the chest. He fell back. I hopped in the car.

Trish: Oh my god.

Kira: Did she shoot or...

Trent: Did she get shot?

Austin: Guys don't please don't.

Ally: Stop crying I'm good.

Kira: Oh thank god. Are you okay?

Ally: Hmm? Yeah I'm good.

Austin: What the fuck happened?

Ally: The normal. He wanted me, I said no, he tried to rape me, I pistol whipped him, he pulled a gun on me, I shot him.

Trent: That's normal?

Ally: Yep.

Trish: I'm just glad you're okay. Where are you headed anyway?

Ally: To finish what I started 5 years ago.

Austin: Do you mean...

Ally: Austin if I don't kill him, he'll kill me and you guys too. No way in hell am I letting that happen.

Dez: Ally what are you gonna do if you get arrested?

Ally: My uncle's a police down here, I'll get off.

Trish: How'd they find you anyway?

Ally: That reminds me, do you guys know where Brooke lives?

Kira: Yeah, she lives across the street.

Ally: Good. Make sure when I get back she's at home, trust me.

Diamond: Let me guess she told them?

Ally: Dead on. She was fucking one of them. Oh i'm here. I'll be back on the phone within the hour.

Austin: Be careful baby.

Ally: Stay in your house Austin, I'm not playing with you.

Austin: I am.

Ally: Alright brb. Actually I'm taking my phone in so you guys can hear okay?

All: Okay.

I put my phone in my back pocket and my gun in my waistband, making sure it was loaded. I hopped out and started beating on the door. She opened the door. Long blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin. "What are _you_ doing on _our_ side of town?" She asked. "Miranda, I think you might wanna stay out of this one." I said. "My brother?" She asked. "Damn right." I said. "No way. You almost killed him." She said. "And I'll kill you. Move." I said. She shook her head and I pulled out my gun. "Now either you move one way or another, and let me tell you the first on seems like the better option here." I said. She moved and I walked in. "Elliott bring your punk ass down here right now!" I yelled. "Who is it?" He asked. "Why don't you bring ass down here and find out!" I yelled. I heard footsteps. Soon he appeared in nothing but boxers. He smirked. "So you got my little message? Aren't you missing the funeral?" He asked. "He's not dead dumbass, luckily I was walking down the street." I said. "Dammit. What do you want?" He asked. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "How'd you even manage to get here? I sent a friend to find you." He said. I smirked. "Yeah I know. He didn't find me until I got in Brazil. Let's just say Deontre took a detour." I said. He growled. "You almost killed me 5 years ago. I want revenge." He said pulling out a gun. "No. Cause this time, i'm finishing what I started." I said pulling out my gun.

"You wouldn't dare. You still love me." He said. I laughed sarcastically. "Bitch please, I never loved you, you never loved me. It's mutual." I said. "Really? Then why'd you suck me?" He asked. "I was high and I was 10." I said. He laughed. "Whatever, you wouldn't hurt me." He said. "Tell that to my gun." I said. I looked away and pulled the trigger. His body hit the floor. I had all of 30 seconds before the police showed up. I ran to my car. pulled off. I pulled my phone out.

Austin: Ally did you kill him?

Ally: I hope so.

Trish: And his sister?

Ally: Passed out.

Dez: How old is she?

Ally: 19 or 20.

Austin: When are you coming home.

Ally: I'm on my way back. You guys can leave your houses now.

Austin: Kay.

Ally: Bye guys.

All: Bye

I drove to Kira and Trent's. I knocked on the door. Kira opened it. She hugged me. I pulled my gun out. "Want me to hide that for you?" She asked. "What do you know about that?" I asked giggling. "My cousins. I'm hiding 4 different guns at the moment. Yours is the only blue one so you're good." She said. I laughed and handed her the gun. Now I have to go across the street, is she home?" I asked. She nodded. I stormed across the street and beat on the door. I socked her in her mouth when she opened it. "Ever tell anyone you know is trying to kill me ever again and you'll end up like Elliott got it?" I asked. She nodded. I walked to my car. Graduation is in a week. And I know Miranda is still going to come after me so until she does I have to stay away from Austin. Speak of the devil, he's calling me.

Ally/ **Austin**

 **Hey baby.**

He Aus.

 **Can we get back together now? Are you crying?**

Yes and no.

 **Huh?**

Yes I'm crying, no we can't get back together.

 **Why not? And why?**

Because there's still one person and she doesn't wait so she'll be here soon but at the same time I know she'll go after the person I spend the most time with which is..

 **Me. Is it his sister?**

Yeah. I'm sorry.

 **It's not your fault.**

Yeah it is, I didn't kill her because she didn't do anything.

 **I understand. I just can't believe I made you cry again.**

You didn't make me cry. It's because of what I did but you're the reason I'm crying.

 **Okay. Well I'll see you in a week.**

Okay bye.

1 week later Ally's POV

It turns out Miranda didn't come after me. I'm getting ready for graduation. I put on a red sparkly, strapless floor length dress. I had on red heels. My hair was curled with a black flower clip, I put on my cap and gown. I grabbed my purse and drove to the school. Kira walked up to me. "You going to camp? We have until we're twenty, we're only 17." She said. I nodded. "True but I don't turn 17 until August." I said. They laughed. "Wanna drive with me to the after party?" I asked. She nodded. Me, Kira, Diamond, Cass, and Trish rode to where the after party was. They got out and dropped the caps and gowns. I took it off and put on a trench coat before they could see. Cass had on a tux, Kira had on the dress from the last day of camp, Trish had on a pink jumper, and Diamond had on a blue knee length sundress. We walked in. Austin was on stage. He had a guitar. He started strumming.

Teardrops in your hazel eyes, can't believe I made

you cry. Feels so long, since we went wrong. But

you're still on my meant to break your

heart, but sometimes things just fall apart. So

here's one night to make it right. Before we say

goodbye.

So wait up, wait up. Give me one more chance. To

make up, make up. I just need one last dance.

Freshman year I saw your face, now it's graduation

day. Said "We'd be friends till the end." Can we

start again?

So wait up, wait up. Give me one more chance. To

make up, make up. I just need one last dance. Na,

na, na, na, oh. Na, na, na, na oh.

I heard you're heading east so let's just make our

peace. So when you think of me, you'll smile and I'll

smile

So wait up, wait up. Give me one more chance. To

make up, make up. I just need one last dance. So

wait up wait up give me one more chance. Just one song

and I'll move on. Give me one last dance. I just need one

last dance. With you. Whoa, oh.

We all clapped. "Next up is our very own. Alexandria Dawson!" The girl called. I walked up. "Well this song fits perfectly considering the person this song is about just went off stage. He makes me laugh, smile, he's him. And I love him. So here's something for him. This is called Give your heart a break. Hit it!" I yelled. The music started.

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. Now

that I get you I know fear is what it really was. So here we are

so close yet so far. Haven't I passed the test? When will you realize

baby I'm not like rest.

Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know

you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake. There's just

one life to live and there's no time to waste, to waste. So let me

give your heart a break, your heart a break. Let me give your heart

a break, heart a break. Oh yeah, yeah.

On Sunday. You went home alone there were tears in your eyes. I

called your cell phone my love, but you did not reply. The world is

ours if we want it, we can take it. If you just take my hand. There's

no turning back now. Baby try and understand.

Don't wanna break your heart, wannq give your heart a break. I know

you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake. There's just

one life to live and there's no time to waste, to waste. So let me

give your heart a break, your heart a break. Let me give your heart

a break, heart a break. There's just so much you can take. Your heart

a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah,

yeah.

When your lips are on my lips. Then our hearts beat as one. But you

slip out of my fingertips. Everytime you run. Whoa.

Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break. I know

you're scared it's wrong like you might make a mistake. There's just

one life to live and there's no time to waste, to waste. So let me

give your heart a break.

Cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes. You try to

smile it away, some things you can't disguise. Don't wanna break you heart

baby I can ease the ache, the pain. So let me give your heart a

break, your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, heart

a break. There's just so much you can take. Your heart a break.

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break. Oh yeah,yeah.

The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love.

We walked down to the dance floor. We were slow dancing. "You can have more than one dance Aus. Miranda isn't after me. We can get back together now, that's if you want to." I said. He nodded. "Duh." He said. He kissed me. I kissed him back. Thing got heated, fast. I grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. Things got intense in that classroom. We walked out. Trish was standing there. "Next time, go home." She said. "That's where we're headed." He said dragging me out the door.

The next morning Ally's POV

My eyes fluttered open, the first thing I notice is I'm not in my bed, the walls in here are white and gold, and an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I sat up. I giggled at Austin who was fast asleep. I got out of his bed and put on my midnight blue lace cheekers and his white button up from last night. My hair was a mess. I ran my hand through it a couple times. I walked down stairs and ran into something that once again felt like a brick wall. I fell down. "Oh sorry. Here let me help you." He said. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. Long blonde hair, dark brown eyes, strong jaw line. Kinda looked like Austin. I flipped my hair out of my face. "Riker." He said. I shook his hand. "Ally." I said. "Austin talks about you a lot. Nice finally meeting you." He said. I smiled. "Wanna meet the others?" He asked. I nodded and he brought me to the living room where there were 3 other guys and a girl. "This is Rocky, Ryland, Rydel and her boyfriend Ratliff." He said. I let out a small wave. "Hey is that your natural hair color?" Rydel asked. I nodded. "Sweet." She said. Rydel had long bleach blond hair, was pale with brown eyes. She dyed her tips pink. Ryland and Rocky had dark brown hair but Rocky's was longer. They both had brown eyes. Ratliff had short brownish hair with dark hazel eyes. "You the only sister?" I asked. She nodded. "Your accent is really thick." She said. I nodded. "Del, leave Ally alone." Austin said. "Aus leave her alone. We were just talking." I said walking to him. I pecked him. "No pants?" He asked smirking. I shook my head and he smiled. I giggled. "No." I said. "Why?" He whined. I gave him the look. "Fine, last night made up for it anyway." He said. "That it did. We put a whole new genre of music to that music room" I said. "I didn't know you screaming and moaning counted as music but okay." He said. I smacked his chest lightly.

"Really Austin? At school?" Rydel asked laughing. "C'mon. It's better than nothing. I could've pounded her in my car." He said. I busted out laughing. "Plus at least no one walked in on us." Austin hinted. I bit back my laugh. "I told you not to come in." Ratliff said. "Lock the door. How hard is it to lock the damn door?" He asked. I giggled and got ingredients for pancakes. I quickly made them. "Pancakes!" Austin yelled running to the table. They all sat down. Austin looked at me as I was downing my pancakes. "Oh no." Rocky laughed. "Pancake eating challenge." Austin said. I shrugged. "Go!" Rydel said. I downed them but the last one was hard to swallow, but I did it anyway. "Impossible!" He declared. "No one can beat me." He said. I shrugged. "She just did dude." Riker said. "That was almost too much to swallow." I said drinking my lemonade. "You know you said that to me last night too. Only you weren't talking about pancakes." He said making me do a spit take all over him. "Austin!" I shrieked. He started laughing. Rydel laughed too. "Austin, really?" She asked. "I'm dead serious." He said. Everyone started laughing. "Dude never embarrass your girlfriend like that." Riker said. "No. Embarrassing my girlfriend would be running around in my boxers because I left my change of clothes at home." He said looking at Ratliff. Everyone started laughing again. "Babe have you visited your brother since you've been back?" He asked. I nodded. "He's fine." I said. He nodded. "Camp starts next month, this time for 4 months. You excited?" He asked. "Hell yeah!" I said. He smiled. "That's where we met. I won't miss a day." I said. "Wait you met at camp?" Riker asked. I nodded.

I stood up. I walked over to the counter. "Where's the honey?" I asked. "Top shelf." Ratliff said. I reached up to the top shelf. All 6 of them gasped. I turned around, honey in hand. "Que?" I asked completely oblivious to what the fuss was about, the look on Austin's face is what shocked me the most. He looked confused and surprised all at once. "Ally." Austin squeaked. "Yeah?" I asked. "You have..." He said pointing at my hip. I looked at my hip then him then my hip again. Then it hit me. I giggled. "My tattoo?" I asked. He nodded. I giggled and lifted the shirt a little above my hip so they could see it. "When did you get that?" He asked. "My 14th birthday." I said. "Impossible I would've seen it." He said. I shook my head. "I use make up to cover it because of what it is and represents. I guess the makeup came off sometime last night." I said. "That explains why we didn't see it at camp, wait what about the beach bash last year?" He asked. "You guys were't looking at my hip for one and two waterproof make up." I said. "It's really good. Who drew it?" Rydel asked. "Me." I said. It was a blue, green, and yellow heart with a bullet hole and a glock 9 with smoke coming out of it pointed at the heart and over it, it says Pequeña pero mortal. "What does that even mean?" Riker asked. "Small but deadly." Rydel said. I smiled. "Yep." I said. "Really Ally?" Austin asked. "Hey remember I didn't know he lived." I defended. He nodded. "Wait what?" Ryland asked. "No. Uh uh. Nope. Not saying what that's about. Hell no." I said. They laughed. "Diamond signed up this year too." I said. He nodded.

Next month Ally's POV

"Should you really be going you threw up 3 days in a row this week." Trish said. I put my bags on the bus. "Trish i'm fine, I haven't puked in 4 days. Maybe it was a minor case of food poisoning." I said. She nodded. We got on the bus and headed to camp. When we got there we set up and decided Cass and Di could share a bed. We unpacked and headed to the Amp. "Welcome back campers and welcome new campers." Melody said. I smiled. "We have a duet by the best couple we've had at this camp give it up for Austin and Ally." She said. We walked up. I had on a pink tank top, skinny jeans, and pink combat boots. Austin had on a white wife beater, jeans, his grey beanie, and black vans. "Hey I'm Austin Moon," He said. "And I'm Ally Dawson." I said. "We met at this camp two years ago, we decided that we had strong feelings for each other. We knew we loved each other." He said. "We met again at school. Since then we've had ups and downs but I still love him. We'll make it because we're us so what we're doing is..." I started. "She's singing a song, I'm singing a son, the we're doing a duet. Sound good?" He asked. Everyone yelled yes. "Okay, give it u for my baby Ally." He said. I smiled. I grabbed the mic. "I wrote this song last month, we were going through a giant rough patch and I told him to save this relationship we needed a break. Well at prom he sang the sweetest song. So I wrote one for him again. This is called had me at hello. Hit it." I said. The music started.

I can feel you coming from a mile away my pulse starts racing

from the words that you say. And you say many of them like

you don't have a clue. That I'm signed, sealed, delivered

with a stamp on

You don't have to try to hard. You already have my heart. You

don't got a thing to prove. I'm already in to you, So.

Hold, Hold, Hold, Hold me tight now. Cause I'm so, so good

to go. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at

hello. You had me at hello. You had me at hello. Don't say,

don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello.

Close your mouth baby don't say a word. Cause you ain't sayin

nothin I ain't already heard. Pus all them words get buried

when the beat's so loud and the speaker's blowin up to this

dance song now.

You don't have to try to hard. You already have my heart. You

don't got a thing to prove. I'm already in to you, So.

Hold, Hold, Hold, Hold me tight now. Cause I'm so, so good

to go. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at

hello. You had me at hello. You had me at hello. Don't say,

don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello.

Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh, Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh, Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh

Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh, Oooooh ooooh ooh ooh.

You don't have to try to hard. You already have my heart. You

don't got a thing to prove. I'm already in to you, So.

Hold, Hold, Hold, Hold me tight now. Cause I'm so, so good

to go. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at

hello. You had me at hello. You had me at hello. Don't say,

don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello.

They cheered. I handed the mic to Austin. "Well, I'm guilty here. Okay so like the first day I met her I fell for her. I wrote a song that no one has got to hear so here we go. Steal your heart. Let's go!" He yelled.

You like the good boys so I'm not invited to the plans you make, when

you're with your friends. But you know bad boys you can't deny it. They

can always show you where the fun begins.

Hey now baby. No doubt about it, girl you drive me crazy, i'm pleading

guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart, steal your heart

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

guard. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

You're a good girl, the perfect picture of an angel's smile from a magazine

But it's a new world, and I know so well the side of you, no one's ever seen

Hey now baby. No doubt about it, girl you drive me crazy, i'm pleading

guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart, steal your heart

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

guard. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

You're gonna keep it. Just like a secret. Baby believe me. You gotta free it.

and you'll have everything you need

You like the good boys so I'm not invited to the plans you make, when

you're with your friends. But you know bad boys you can't deny it. They

can always show you where the fun begins.

Call me criminal, I won't deny you make me want it all everything you

are. So lock it up go on and try it. No matter what you do i'm gonna steal

your heart. I confess I kinda like it that you're innocent keeping up your

gaurd. I'll break it down. So you can't hide it no matter what you do i'm

gonna steal your heart.

Once again they cheered. We put in our ear pieces. "We've been through hell and back with this relationship. It's been tough, hard, almost unbarable. From me cheating to her running off to Rio, this love has been anything but easy..." He started. "But even when times get tough I don't want no easy love. Hit it!" I yelled.

Ally/ **Austin/** Both

Loving you ain't easy. Nothing ever is. But I will 

keep on fighting for a love like this. You know I

wouldn't have it any other way. Even when times get

tough I don't want no easy love.

This is a track for the guys with one lady in their

life. You wanna pull out your hair sometimes but

she's still you'r girl. A love that lasts, is like

a unicorn. Holding on, a lost star form. Sometimes

you wanna throw in the towel but she's still your girl.

Loving you ain't easy. Nothing ever is. But I will

keep on fighting for a love like this. You know I

wouldn't have it any other way. Even when times get

tough I don't want no easy love.

 **Second verse goes to the females, rollin your eyes**

 **when we fail,** **make you wanna go and s** **hop retail.**

 **But he's still your man. All we crass** **undeniable, dirt**

 **bags! We're professional. Sometimes** **you wanna**

 **throw in the towel but he's still your man.**

 **Loving you ain't easy. Nothing ever is. But I will**

 **keep on fighting for a love like this. You know I**

 **wouldn't have it any other way. Even when times get**

 **tough I don't want no easy love.**

 **I don't believe that nothing last forever, and everytime**

 **your feeling down, you know we're gonna work it out.**

And I can't know we can't live without each other. But

nothin worth having comes easy, and baby you got me

singin...

Loving you ain't easy. Nothing ever is. But I will 

keep on fighting for a love like this. You know I

wouldn't have it any other way. Even when times get

tough I don't want no easy love. Loving you ain't 

easy. Nothing ever is. But I will keep on fighting 

for a love like this. You know I wouldn't have it any 

other way. Even when times get tough I don't want no 

easy love.

We walked off stage. I sat at the table and fell asleep.

The next morning Ally's POV'

My eyes fluttered open and I seen Cass and Diamond sitting on my bed. "Morning sunshine." Diamond said. "Hey." I said. I got up and grabbed my clothes. "Oh so this year you _won't_ change in the bathroom?" Trish asked. "Nope. I'm not as shy as I was about my body that year and Cass has a novia so I'm good in that department." I said. They nodded. I changed into booty shorts and a blue spaghetti strap tank top that stops mid stomach. I brushed my hair. They gasped. I giggled. "C'mon let's go." I said. We walked to the breakfast bar and the guys gasped. I laughed. "Guys stop with the gasping. Yes I have a tattoo. I got it on my 14th birthday. I used make up to cover it for a while because of what it is and represents. But I'm done hiding. The tattoo and who I am or was in this case." I said. They nodded. I sat in Austin's lap. We talked and talked. "So how was everyone's first night back?" Trish asked. We all nodded. "So Ally..." Trent started. "Uh oh." I said laughing. "Did last night somewhat recreate your first night here 2 years ago?" He asked. I laughed shaking my head. "Hey Ally those girls are staring at you." Diamond said. I whirled around and seen exactly who she was talking about. I ran a hand through my hair as my blood mixed with boiling and freezing.

I clenched my teeth. "Okay so that's Brooke, who's she?" Austin asked. I sighed. "Elliott's sister Miranda." I said. They all looked at me. "I thought you said she wasn't after you." Trent said. "That's what I thought. She had all this time to attack but she didn't. Now I see why." I said. "What?" Austin asked. "She's scheming, with Brooke. They're planning something." I said. I started to get up. "Lexi do not go over there." Trent said. I shook my head. "I'm walking over by the lake. If they're scheming on me they'll follow. If they do. Cass, and Trent follow them discreetly. I'll inform you the rest with these." I said handing them ear pieces that are invisible to others. "Where in the hell?" Trent asked putting it in his ear. "My brother. He knows about this and I know about certain things he has." I said putting it in my ear. They nodded. I started walking. "Ally they're following." Trent said. I smirked. "Bet. Be discreet. Hide behind the trees by the lake." I said. "Okay." Cass said. I stopped in front of the lake. "I though I told you about this Brooklyn and Miranda. You went through all that trouble, just to find me. How sweet?" I said. Turning around.

"How'd you know we were following you?" Brooke asked. I smirked. "Now?" Cass asked. I chuckled. "No." I said. "No what?" Miranda asked. "No, I won't tell you how I knew. You really did all this to find me?" I asked. She nodded. "You really thought you were going to get away with killing my brother, and almost killing my fiance?" She asked. I smirked. "Well you're brother tried to kill me first I just simply finished what I started 5 years ago. I could've killed you then and there but I showed mercy because you didn't do anything at the time. And your quote on quote fiance tried to rape me." I said. She gasped. "Now I knew you would come for me I just don't know why you waited so long? You had plenty of opportunities." I said. "Because you're cousin here informed me on plenty of ways to get to you and your weaknesses. But she tried to rape you?" She asked. "No I didn't say Brooke I said you're fiance" It hit me like a ton of bricks. I laughed sarcastically. "So that's how you're brother knew. She's your fiance. That doesn't explain why she fucked my boyfriend?" I said. Brooke laughed. "Fuck him? He barely let me kiss him. As far as I'm concerned he's still a virgin." She said. "Wait Austin's a virgin?" Cass exclaimed. I smiled. "He's not now." I said. Cass chuckled. "True." She said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked. I smirked. "Oh you didn't hear? He's not a virgin. Haven't been in a year and a half." I said smirking. She gasped and charged towards me. I moved. "Not yet Brooke, what the hell mind your station." Miranda said. "It's cool. She fought me once and ended in coma. But you know that." I said. She charged at me again. "Now?" Cass asked angrier. "No Cassidy. Hold down." I said. Brooke charged again and I flipped her over. Miranda charged at me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees. "Now, Cass." I whispered. She jumped out and punched her to an oblivion. I held my stomach as I crawled to the tree Trent was behind. The pain went away and I stood up. I walked over to Brooke and grabbed her by her shirt. I slammed her against the tree. "I warned you last month what would happen. " I said punching her in the stomach. "Why did you kiss Austin?" I asked. "Because I wanted to kill you and hopefully you would've died of a broken heart, just like your dumb ass mom. Never let a man into your life is the rule but she was to dumb to see that." She said. Breaking Point. Trent looked ready to run. I started punching her. Once I punched her so hard I heard something crack in her jaw. I showed no mercy. She was on the floor groaning in pain, bloodied and bruised. "I'd be careful because next time I see you I won't be as merciful and if you ever and I do mean _ever_ talk about my mom again. I am going to kill you. That's not a threat it's a promise Brooklyn. You have been warned." I said walking off. Cass and Trent followed.

We walked to the field where we just talk about anything and found the group there. We walked to them. "Ally you're nose is bleeding." Trish said. "It happens if I'm mad enough. She didn't touch me. I mean Miranda got a good blow to my stomach but I retaliated fast." I said. "Wait so you fought both?" Austin asked. I shook my head. "No I beat Brooke, Cass fought Miranda." I said. He nodded. "You know. She said something about Ally's mom. I expected Ally to snap her neck right then and there but she was somewhat merciful with it." Trent said. They all looked at me. They stood up. Austin looked at me. "She said something about your mom?" He asked carefully. I nodded. "Are you okay?" Diamond asked. I smiled and nodded. "I knew she was gonna say something. She does it often to see me flip and I do. She expected me to break down or something but I just got a little mad. I'm really okay. I'm fine. I'm fine." I said, smiling. "You sure?" Trish asked. "I'm fine." I said smiling. I started tearing up. I brought my hand to my mouth as I started crying. "Damn." Trish said walking over to me, hugging me. "I'm fine." I said crying. "Sweetie fine is the worst choice of words. You are not okay." She said. "I'm fine." I said hugging her tighter. Austin hugged me.

"I can't pretend to know how you feel. Everything changes in this world. But one thing is true understand. We'll always be more than a band." He said. I smiled. Technically we are all a band since we do songs together sometimes. I smiled. "New song idea?" Austin asked. I nodded and started walking to the cabin. I came back with my book. I wrote down lyrics and showed him. "This is about our lives. Both of us." He said. I nodded. "Rocky told me you ran away when you were 12. He told me why. You didn't tell me because of the same reason I didn't tell you about the gang. Something we're not proud of." I said. He bit his lip. "He's in deep shit right now. When I get home, he's getting kicked in the nuts." Austin said. "You know what I found out beating the living shit out of that bitch?" I asked. He chuckled. "What?" He asked. "The night we got back together, it wasn't only _my_ first time." I said hoping he caught on. His eyes widened. "Brooke told you that? How the hell did she even know that?" He asked. I shrugged. "Wanna practice the song?" I asked. He nodded. "Trent can you just learn these cords?" I asked handing him a sheet of paper. He nodded. "My guitar's at the cabin. I'll learn it by..." He asked. "Lunch." I said. "I can do that." He said running to the cabin. Me and Austin went to my cabin to practice. Lunch rolled around and we walked to the amp

Trent was there with his guitar. "Guys we have another duet by our favorite couple. Austin and Ally." She said. We walked to the stage. "I'm going through a really tough time right now. I keep saying I'm fine but I'm not..." I said. "I went through a huge bump in the road when I was younger..." He said. "We sing together and we are together that makes us one of the best bands out here..." I started. "But we'll always be more than a band." He said. Trent started playing the guitar.

Ally/ **Austin/** Both

 **I can't pretend, to know how you feel. But know that I'm here.**

 **Know that I'm real. Say what you want. Or don't talk at all.**

 **I'm not gonna let you fall.**

Reach for my hand. Cause it's held out for you. My shoulders 

are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything's changing

but one thing is true understand. We'll always be more than a 

band. Yeah, yeah, yeah.

You used to brave the world all on your own. Now we won't let you

go, go it alone. Be who you wanna be, always stand tall. I'm not

gonna let you fall.

Reach for my hand. Cause it's held out for you. My shoulders 

are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything's changing

but one thing is true understand. We'll always be more than a 

band. 

I never knew you could take me so far. I've always wanted to hope

that you are, the ones I need!

Reach for my hand. Cause it's held out for you. My shoulders 

are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything's changing

but one thing is true understand. We'll always be more than a 

band. 

**Reach for my hand. Cause it's held out for you. My shoulders**

 **are small, but you can cry on them too.** Everything's changing

but one thing stays true understand. We'll always be more than a 

band. 

Everyone cheered. We ran off stage. "That was amazing!" Trent yelled picking me up, spinning me around. I hit his shoulders. "Put me down!" I screeched. He sat me down laughing. "Guys that was incr-Ally you're green. Are you okay?" Cass asked. I immediately shook my head. "What's wrong?" Trent asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but vomit came out instead. And just kept coming, and coming, and coming. I finally stopped. I hunched over trying to breath. I felt someone put my hair in a bun. "Really Trish?" Cass asked. "If she pukes again, she's going to need her hair up." Trish said. "Are you recording this?" Dez asked. "Yep! Cause if Trent doesn't move then-" Before she could finish that sentence I was puking all over Trent. I stopped, gasping for air. I put my hand over my mouth and ran to a bush. I kept puking. After an hour and a half I finished. I fell asleep where I was.

2 hours later

"Guys you're gonna wake Ally up shut up." Trish yelled. I smiled and sat up. "Too late." I said. "Hey sleepy head. You okay?" Cass asked. I nodded. I changed into a leather blue corset that stops mid stomach, a leather blue mini skirt. Black leather knee high boots I curled my hair. I walked back out. "Whoa, I mean tonight is free night but what the hell are we doing?" Cass asked laughing. "Going to the carnival." I said. "Fine, but you are not getting on any rides. We don't need you puking all over Trent again." Diamond said. "Oh yeah that reminds me. Kira can you send me that video?" I asked. She nodded. I texted this to Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff inclosed with the video.

 _Kira took this video. I was feeling a little sick after our performance. I feel bad for Trent.~Ally_

I smiled. "What did you do?" Kira asked. "Sent it to Austins brother's ,sister, and his sister's boyfriend." I said. "Ally that's awesome!" Diamond said. I giggled. They got dressed and we headed to the guys' cabin. I knocked on the door and Dallas answered it. "Austin! Your girlfriend is here." He yelled. "And she looks hot!" He said. I giggled. "Yeah when doesn't she?" Austin yelled. I seen him walk across the room in his boxers. Trent popped up in his boxers, next to Dallas. "When she's puking on me." He said. I smiled shyly. "Sorry." I said. "That outfit makes up for it though. Yo Austin!" Trent yelled. "Dude, can I get dressed?" He asked laughing. "You see this and you're not gonna want to." Dallas said. "I second that." Trent said. "Third." Cass and Diamond said. I laughed. "C'mon I used to wear stuff like this all the time. It's nothing new to me." I said. Dez walked up. "Yowza. Austin." He said. I giggled. "Okay if my gay best friend thinks my girlfriend is hot I have to see this." He said. He walked up. "Do we have to go?" He asked. I laughed. "Si." I said. He walked off. "You talking spanish is making it that much harder not to kick them out and bring you in babe." He said putting on a shirt. I laughed.

"Wow Austin." I said. He picked up his phone. "Babe?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why did Rocky just send me a video of you puking on Trent?" He asked stifling a laugh. "About that." I said laughing. "Did you send it to him?" He asked. "Try all five of them." I said. "Ally!" He exclaimed laughing. He jumped into his pants. "Alright I'm ready." He said. "About time. I got dressed in 2 minutes. Hair, make up, everything." I said. He smiled. "Impossible, first pancakes, now this. Not fair Ally." He said. I smiled. "Ya love me." I said. He pecked me. "I do." He said. We walked to the carnival. Austin put me on his back halfway there as my feet were killing me. Austin put me down and I got a funnel cake. I downed that funnel cake then got a lemonade. "What's you're deal with lemonade?" He asked. I shrugged. We kept walking. We were walking around for an hour when I stopped. "Ally? Ally what's going on?" Austin asked coming in front of me. "I-I-I don't know." I said gripping on to the light pole. Diamond ran over. "Ally talk to me." She said. Everything started spinning as I dropped my cup. "Back up." I said. They backed up. I felt like I was gonna puke. I was breathing heavy. "Ally you're wobbling." Dez said. I started backing up.

I fell but before I hit the ground Trent caught me. He picked me up bridal style and handed me to Austin. He sat me down on my feet, a steady grip on my waist. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. We were walking. "Austin." I said. "Yeah Alls." He said. "Te amo." I said smiling. He scratched his head. "I love you too?" He said asking if that's what I said. I nodded. He smiled. "Yes!" He said making me laugh. I grabbed my head. "Whoa." I said. "What?" He asked. My head was spinning and it felt like a thousand pounds. "Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked. I stumbled back. I fell down hitting the ground. Trent, Austin, and Diamond rushed over since the others were on the ride. Austin laid my head in his lap. Diamond on my left side kneeling, Trent on my right. "Ally what's going on baby?" Austin asked freaking out. "Everything is spinning, my head feels like it weighs a thousand pounds." I said. Diamond scrunched up her eyebrows. "Puking, dizziness..." She whispered. "What?" Trent asked. She held a finger to him. She looked at Austin, something changed about her eyes.

"Austin when's the last time you guys had sex? Don't ask why just answer." She said. "Uh the day before we got here." Austin said. "That makes no since." She whispered. "What?" Trent asked. "When's the last time before that?" She asked. "Prom." He said. She looked at me, something changed in her eyes again. "Ally, have you had frequent urination and hunger?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I said. She chuckled. "What? Is she okay?" Austin asked worried. "Yeah she's fine. She needs rest. Bring her to the cabin. I have to go get something." Diamond said running off. "Aus I'm tired." I said. He nodded and picked me up bridal style. "What's going on?" Trish asked. "Diamond said bring her back to the cabin. She knows what's going on but we have no idea and Austin's freaking out and Ally's tired." Trent said. They brought me back to the cabin and took my shoes off an my skirt and shirt and laid me in the bed. I fell asleep.

The next morning Ally's POV

I sat up in bed. "What time is it?" I asked. "1:30 in the afternoon." Diamond said. I nodded. "What happened last night Ally? You had everyone scared." Cass said. Diamond chuckled. "She's okay guys. Trust me." She said. "What's going on with her Diamond? You seem to know." Trish asked worried. Diamond pulled a paper bag from under her pillow. "Nah. I don't know, I have guesses. This one means she'll be fine." She said. She tossed me the bag. "Take this to the bathroom." She said. I opened the bag and squeaked. "Prom." I breathed. She nodded. "Mmhmm." She said. I ran to the bathroom and took the box out of the bag and took the test out of the box. I sat on it and peed. I stayed in the bathroom and read the results. I walked back out. "What's it say?" Diamond asked looking at her phone. "Guess who's gonna be a mom at 16?" I asked. They all looked at me. Red faced, puffy eyes. "Me." I squeaked.

 **Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for the delay this is a 3 day chapter meaning it took me 3 days to write. First hint, Trish asking Ally if she should be going. Next chapter is...eventful. Diamond knows because she has a kid remember? I do not own A &A, One last dance by R5, Give your heart a break by Demi Lavato, Had me at hello by Olivia Holt, Steal your heart by Ross Lynch, Easy love by R5, or More than a band by Lemonade mouth. Yes I have a very unhealty obsession of lemonade. That pancake joke Austin made at the table...hahaha I just let my mind take over. Please review. **

**Next time on I Won't Say I'm In Love**

 **"Dumbass you didn't use a condom!" I yelled. The guys oohed. "You were dripping wet and I wasn't paying attention to the fact my condoms were at home, I just wanted you." He said. "Idiot!" Trent yelled. "It's not your fault." I said quieter. "It is. I should've been careful, at least to pull out." He said. "P &P method never works, learned that the hard way." Dallas said. I giggled. "No it takes two to tango Austin, we were just tangoing on the teacher's desk." I said. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. He chuckled. "Yeah, we were." He said. I pecked him. "Te amo." I said.**


	5. Telling Austin & His family

**Last time on I won't say I'm in love...**

 **She tossed me the bag. "Take this to the bathroom." She said. I opened the bag and squeaked. "Prom." I breathed. She nodded. "Mmhmm." She said. I ran to the bathroom and took the box out of the bag and took the test out of the box. I sat on it and peed. I stayed in the bathroom and read the results. I walked back out. "What's it say?" Diamond asked looking at her phone. "Guess who's gonna be a mom at 16?" I asked. They all looked at me. Red faced, puffy eyes. "Me." I squeaked.**

Ally's POV

"Called it." Diamond said. I looked at her. "Common signs of early pregnancy. Nothing was seriously, fataly, wrong. Wait you're only 16?" She asked. I nodded. "I'll be 17 in August." I said. I started getting mad. "Uh oh. Ally?" Cass said. "That bitch!" I yelled storming out of the cabin. "Ally what's going on?" Kira asked. "That bitch didn't use a damn condom." I said. "What when?" She asked. "At prom." I said. We walked to their cabin. "Hold this Di." I said handing her the test. She put it in her pocket. I started beating on the door. Dallas opened it. "Why are you always knocking?" He asked laughing. I giggled. "Why are you always answering?" I asked laughing. "You need something?" He asked. The anger rushed back. He jumped back. "Yo. You just went from pink, to pale, to fucking red are you okay?" He asked. I started breathing heavily. He moved aside. I stormed in. "Where is he?" I growled. They all pointed to the bathroom. "Austin Monica fucking Moon get your ass out here NOW!" I yelled making everyone flinch and run to sit on a bed, I didn't even notice the girls were in here.

He walked out and jumped back. "What the hell? You know you're like 8 different shades of red right?" He asked. I walked up to him and slapped him. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked. "You!" I yelled. He snickered. "What?" He asked. "Porque tu tonto culo no lo hizo utilizar un condón a baile de gala estudiantil, ahora estoy embarazada (Because your dumb ass didn't use a condom at prom, now I'm pregnant)!" I yelled. Dallas popped up. "Whoa are you serious?" He asked. "Since when do you speak spanish?" I asked. "Since I was born in Argentina." He said. I nodded. "Yeah i'm serious. Why the hell would I joke about being pregnant?" I asked. "What?!" Dez, Austin, and Trent yelled. "I'm pregnant, embarazada, enceinte, how many other ways can I say it Austin?" I asked pissed. "How, when?" He asked. "Prom!" I yelled. "How is that possible we were protected when we got to my house." He said. "Not when we were at prom." I said. His eyes widened. "Oh shit." He said. "Dumbass you didn't use a condom!" I yelled. The guys oohed. "You were dripping wet and I wasn't paying attention to the fact my condoms were at home, I just wanted you." He said. "Idiot!" Trent yelled. "It's not entirely your fault." I said quieter. "It is. I should've been careful, at least to pull out." He said. "P&P method never works, learned that the hard way." Dallas said. I giggled. "No it takes two to tango Austin, we were just tangoing on the teacher's desk." I said. "WHAT?!" They all yelled. He chuckled. "Yeah, we were." He said. I pecked him. "Te amo." I said. "Love you too." He said.

"Wait back up. What the hell do you mean? Did you guys really have sex at prom?" Trent asked. "In the music room..." I started. "On the teacher's desk." Austin finished."I have nothing to say to that. Wait are you really pregnant though?" Dez asked. I chuckled. "Di." I said. She took the test out and threw it at him. "Okay that was a simple yes or no question." He said laughing. "Yes Dez, I am pregnant." I said laughing. Before I knew exactly what was happening Austin had picked me up bridal style and charged out of the cabin. We landed in the amp. He sat me down. "I wanna keep the baby." We said at the same time. I started laughing. "Glad we're on the same page." He said laughing. "Right." I said. "Bet on the gender?" He asked. I gasped. "How rude. You're on. $50?" I asked. He nodded. "Boy." He said. "Girl." I said. He laughed.

Last day of camp Ally's POV

Friday I went to the doctor. Apparently I'm only 2 1/2 months along. I'm starting to show but unless you're looking for the bump you can't see it. Me, Austin, Cass, Diamond, Kira, Trent, Dez, Trish, and Dallas are doing a song. Dallas and Trent on guitar, Trish on keyboard, and Dez on drums. Me, Austin, Kira, and Cass singing in front. Trish had on a purple long sleeved sweater, black jeans, and black vans. She had her hair in a side braid. Cass and Kira had on a purple tank top, black jeans, black vans, they're hair in side braids as well. Dallas, Dez, and Trent had on purple long sleeved button ups with black vests, black jeans and black vans. Austin had on a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots and his black beanie. I had on a knee length purple dress with lace sleeves, black pumps. My hair was in a high ponytail with a black flower clip in it. "We look good, nice jobs on the outfits Ally." Kira said. I smiled. "Gracias. Thank Shaki though." I said. She laughed. "Again?" She asked. I nodded. "You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded and we headed to the amp. A lot of others performed before us. "Okay we saved the best for last. They mashed their groups up and made a huge band this year. We have no name for them yet so here they are." Melody said. We walked up. "Okay this song is called somebody. Last night at camp? Let's rock this shit. Hit it!" I yelled.

Ally/ **Austin/ _Kira/_** _Cassidy/_ All

 _Can you see me? Cause i'm right here. Can you listen? Cause i've_

 _been trying to make you notice_. ** _What it would mean to me, to_**

 ** _feel like somebody. We've been on our way to no where. Trying so_**

 ** _to get there._**

And I say oh! We're gonna let it show. We're just gonna let go of

everything. Holding back our dreams and try, to make it come alive

C'mon shine so they can see, we were meant to be. Somebody. Somebody

Somebody yeah. Somehow, Someday, Someway. Somebody.

 **I'm so tired. Of being invisible. But I feel, yeah. Like a fire beneath**

 **the surface.** _Trying to set me free. Burning inside of me. **Cause we're**_

 ** _standing on the edge now, and it's a long way down._**

But I say oh! We're gonna let it show. We're just gonna let go of

everything. Holding back our dreams and try, to make it come alive

C'mon shine so they can see, we were meant to be. Somebody. Somebody

Somebody yeah. Somehow, Someday, Someway. Somebody.

We will walk out of this darkness, feel the spotlight shining like a

yellow sun. Oh oh oh oh oh. And when we fall, we fall together. Til

we get back up and we will rise as one. Oh oh oh oh oh.

Oh! We're gonna let it show. We're just gonna let go of

everything. Holding back our dreams and try, to make it come alive

C'mon shine so they can see, we were meant to be. Somebody. Somebody

Somebody yeah. Somehow, Someday, Someway. Somebody.

.

They cheered like crazy. I stared at Kira in shock. Even when we practice she didn't put that much effort, she has an angelic voice. We ran off stage. We got on the buses and headed home. We stopped at Austin's. I went and took a shower. I washed my hair. I got out, dried off and put on my red lace thong and my silk neon green mid thigh length night gown. I walked out and downstairs. Rydel looked at me. "I take it you're spending the night?" She asked. I nodded. "How was camp? Did you get sick again?" She asked. "Well, about that." I said. "I have to tell you guys something." I said. She nodded. "Guys Ally has something she needs to tell us get down here!" She yelled. "Congrats by the way." She said. I stared at her. "How the hell did you know?" I asked. "You're starting to show." She said. The guys ran down and sat on the couch. "Ryland's at his girlfriend's. She wanted to talk to him." Austin said. Rydel nodded and went to sit down. Austin came up to me. "You sure you wanna tell them?" He asked. "Aus they're your family, we should at least tell yours, mine doesn't care abut me." I said. He smiled. "They'll kill me." He said. "You deserve it." I said. He chuckled and sat down. I walked into the living room pacing back and forth. "Okay before you start I have a question." Riker said. I looked at him. "What?" I asked cautiously. "Why does it seem, anytime you come down here you're never wearing pants?" He asked. I chuckled. "Because i'm not and it's comfortable and you can't act like you don't enjoy it." I said. "Fair point." He said. I continued pacing.

"Alls stop pacing you're freaking me out and I already know what you're gonna tell them." Austin said. "You tell them then." I said. He shook his head. "Hell no. They're already gonna get me for this no need to dig my own grave." He said. "Exactly." I said. I ran my hand through my hair. "Ugh, why is this so hard to say?" I asked. "Dude it's two words." Rydel said. Austin looked at her then me. "She knows?" He asked. I nodded. "Del, tell them." He said. "No Austin, it's not her responsibility to tell them." I said. I started pacing again. Ryland walked in and stood behind the couch. "Okay, she's freaking me out. Austin is she okay?" Rocky asked. "More or less Rock." Austin said. I laughed sarcastically. "Depending on how you feel about a 16 year old girl being knocked up." I said absentmindedly. "Wait, what?" Riker said. "Damn, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said. I ran a hand through my hair and turned to them. "I'm pregnant." I said. They all looked at Austin. "Okay before you kill me, I have a defense." Austin said. I laughed. "No you don't." I said. He sighed. "True." He said. "Austin how fucking hard is it to wear a condom dumbass?" Rydel asked. "My point exactly." I said. "If you seen her that night at that moment you wouldn't have wanted to wear one either." He said. I laughed.

"Like I told Trent earlier she was dripping wet and I wasn't paying attention to the fact my condoms were at home, I just wanted her." He said. I smiled. "I don't give a fu- wait really?" Rocky asked looking at me. I nodded blushing. "Oh wow." Riker said. "Callate." I said. Rydel laughed. "Aww she's blushing." Ratliff said "Okay sorry. But dripping though? Were you like dripping onto the desk?" Ryland asked. I swear I was completely red. "To answer that question Ry, yeah she was." Austin said. Rydel laughed. "You guys are so insensitive. You're embarrassing her and you keep talking about it." She said. "To sum it up it was like the Titanic down there and I swear she was trying to drown me." Austin said. I squeaked, burying my face in my hands. Austin started laughing. "Ow." He screeched. I looked up. "Del why'd you punch him?" Ryland asked. "If I didn't she would and she looks really tough and I'd rather him have a little red mark then a bruise." Rydel said. "Austin apologize." She said. "But it wasn't my fault!" He exclaimed. "In a way it was, now apologize." She said. "Okay can we drop the subject of how wet I was that night please?" I asked. They all started laughing. "Okay, okay. So are you keeping it?" Riker asked. We nodded. "So we have a little bet going." Austin sad. I laughed. "About the gender. $50. I said girl he said boy. You guys want in?" I asked. They nodded. "Boy." Rocky said. "Girl." Riker said. "Boy." Ryland said. "Girl." Ratliff said. "Both." Rydel said. "Don't jinx me!" I said laughing. She shrugged her shoulders.

2 months later Ally's POV

So at my last ultra sound it was determined, I was pregnant with twins. Rydel got really happy. We said if they're both girls me, Riker, and Ratliff get $50, If they're both boys Austin, Rocky, and Ryland get $50, and if it's one of each Rydel gets $50. We're at the ultra sound office now. "Alexandria Dawson?" She asked. We walked back there. "Step on the scale." She said. I stepped up. "134." She said. "I used to be 98." I said. She laughed. "It's fine, during pregnancy you can gain up to 75 pounds." She said. She took my vitals. "The doctor should be with you soon." She said. I laid back. I lifted up my shirt a little, standard prosidure. I looked at my stomach which had grown a little, not much but a little. We've been going to school but know one has guessed it yet. She walked in. "Hey. Here for gender reveal?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah we have a bet." I said. She laughed. "Oh trust me I did that on my first kid to." She said. I smiled. She put the gel on my stomach. I giggled. She waved it around. "Okay so what was the bet?" She asked. "If they're both girls me and his brother and his sister's boyfriend gets $50, if they're both boys him and two of his brothers get $50, and if it's one boy one girl then his sister gets $50." I said. She nodded and waved it around she smiled. "Okay well you guys owe his sister 50 bucks." She said. "Damn." We both said. I laughed. "She jinxed me." I said. He laughed. We got up and got in the car. I called Rydel.

Ally/ **Rydel**

 **Who won?**

You did. Make them pay up.

 **Hahaha! Called it, I knew it!**

Yeah, yeah. You still have to help me pick out clothes and stuff for the girl.

 **Hells yeah!**

Hahaha I'll be there to pick you up and a couple of my other friends, we're on our way.

 **Yeah the boys getting stuff for the boy?**

Yep.

 **Kay I'll be ready and have them ready to take Austin.**

Okay but he's most likely gonna take 3 more people so...

 **Geez! Godd thing Ratliff has a van, we are a band ya know.**

Thank god. Okay we'll see you soon.

 **Bet. Bye.**

Bye.

The next day Ally's POV

I put on a white tank top and a red and black plaid long sleeved shirt tied above my baby bump and skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and slid on some black combat boots. I put on some smokey eye eyeshadow and some red lipstick. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. I got in my car and drove to school. As I walked in I got stares mainly at my belly. I haven't been to school since I found out because I was scared of how people will take it, but now I can't give two fucks. Today I have a little extra bounce in my step, I'm extremely happy you know except for that annoying ache between my legs. I walked straight to my locker. "You're super happy today and you're actually at school." Kira said. I turned around and seen Kira, Trish, Diamond, Cass, Austin, Dez, Trent, and Dallas. "Yes and yes." I said. I grabbed my credit card out of my boot and swiped it down the seam of my locker then banged on it once with my fist and it opened. "Cool." Dallas said. "Ally you're not even showing that much." Trish said. I smiled. "Bullshit Trish, but hey I could care less about what people say about me at the moment." I said. "Uh Ally?" Kira asked. "Hmm?" I asked turning around. "Eres tu corneo(are you horny)?" Diamond asked. I giggled. "I don't know maybe." I said. "That explains that. I mean you're usually happy but never that happy." Trish said. "Are you gonna do something about it?" Dallas asked laughing. "Callate." I said. He laughed. "And I don't know. What can I do I'm at school?" I asked. "That didn't stop you at prom." Trish said. "True." I said. "Austin when's your free period?" Dallas asked. "Ay no!" I exclaimed. "You'll thank me later." He said. "Uh, 4th period why?" Austin asked. "Meet Ally in the music room during 4th period, no one has music at 4th period." Dallas said. I laughed. "Okay." Austin said confused.

4th period Ally's POV

He wiped his mouth with the collar of his shirt. I hopped of the desk and pulled up my pants and underwear. I raked a hand through my hair a couple times. I finally gave up and put it in a side braid. We walked out hand and hand. When we got to my locker I had my back against my locker, him standing in front of me his hands on either side of me. "Feel netter?" He asked. "Hell yeah." I said. He laughed. The bells rang and the crew ran up to us. He moved. "Hey guys. So you feeling better Ally?" Kira asked. I nodded, smiling. I slapped Trent, Dallas, and Dez making the girls bust out laughing. "What the hell?" Dez asked. "You three have been hanging out with him for the last two months. Why didn't you tell me he got a tongue ring?" I asked folding my arms against my chest. Austin chuckled. "That was a unexpected surprise." He said. I slapped him in the chest. "Well because we figured he'd tell you before we did." Trent said. "Or at least you'd find out. You haven't french kissed him in two months?" Dallas asked. I shook my head. "No, Rydel's been dragging me around I barely get to peck him let alone let him french kiss me." I said. "That explains why she was so horny." Kira said. "Callate." I said laughing. "You can't act like you didn't enjoy that." Trent said. "I never said that you could've warned me though. I just about jumped off the damn desk." I said. Dallas snickered. "Callate. That wasn't funny." I said. "Yeah it was. I had to hold your hips down the whole time." Austin said. I hit his chest again. "Let me get this straight. You're mad at us for not telling you your boyfriend got a tongue ring even though he put it to good use?" Dez asked. "Yes." I said. We all busted out laughing.

Brooke walked up to us. The group all moved to my sides. I sighed as she stood in front of me. "What Brooklyn?" I asked. She winked at Austin who gagged. I smirked. "You should consider yourself lucky. Last time we seen each other didn't end so well, and I promised I would show no mercy. Well best believe in 7 to 8 months that promise will take place but for now, count your blessings baby girl." I said. "You could be a farmer in those clothes." She said laughing. "Then I could use you for my garden you ho." I said stepping to her also making them laugh. She chuckled. "Says the pregnant bitch." She said. Diamond gasped. "Takes one to know one." I challenged, they chuckled. "I'm not pregnant." She said. "Anymore." I corrected. "I took care of that parasite." She said. Diamond and me growled. "And I'll take care of my baby." I said. "Oh yeah." Diamond said high fiving Kira. "I can do anything I want." She said. "And _I_ know who my baby's dad is." I said. "Ooh." The guys said. "I don't fuck on the first date." She said. I chuckled. "Brooke please. You don't go on dates you're the school's passaround." I said. She laughed. "And so was your mom." She said.

The gang backed up. I took a deep breath. "Who's the last person you slept with?" I asked smirking. Dallas started to walk off. Austin grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him back. "Right here." Dallas said shamefully and scared. "It's okay I just have some advice for you." I said. "What's that?" He asked. "Do yourself a favor and get checked out after school. That's the thing with hoes, you never know what they have." I said looking her in the eye. She gasped and walked off. I high fived the girls. "Nice control Ally." Kira said. I shook my head. "Too many witnesses and I have 7 to 8 more months before I can do anything to her without the risk of her hurting the babies." I said. "But you only have like four months left." Diamond said. "And 3 to four months till they'll be able to crawl so Austin can take them somewhere while I deal with that bitch." I said. "You're a professional criminal." Dallas said. "You have no idea." We said.

 **Hope you enjoyed. If you're confused Dallas doesn't know about the gang thing he just knows that her and Brooke hate each other despite being cousins in all honesty this is how me and my cousin are. Please review and I need three colors.**


	6. Desperate for relief & It's time!

**Guest: Well simply because most of my story lines are based off true** **experiences** **from mi familia and because people like it but if you really want me to try to change the line of the story I will on my next one but in all of them she will speak spanish sorry but use it or loose it and I mainly speak spanish anyway so yeah. But people really like it and if _you_ don't then don't read it. Thanks for the feedback though.**

Austin's POV

I ran downstairs and Del was the first one up. "Hey can you help me play a prank on Ally?" I asked. "What the hell? Why?" She asked. "Because she needs a change in her life and I know just the prank." I said. "Cheating prank?" She asked. "I need help setting it up." I said. She sighed. "We need to get the boys out of the house first." She said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. If she kills you we're burying you in the backyard since this was your dumb idea." She said. "Deal." I said. Now to get the plan into place.

Ally's POV

I put on a blue tank top, jeans, and some flip flops. I'm 6 months pregnant I ain't got time to deal with tennis shoes. I threw my hair in a high ponytail then grabbed my purse and keys. I decided to walk to Austin's it's nice outside today. I knocked on the door, no answer. I just opened it. What? They love me over here. I'm practically family. "Babe?" I asked. "Anyone?" I asked. I laughed. "Rydel I have brownies." I yelled. I actually am going to make some but I need someone to answer. Wait, the door was unlocked but no one's answering? I put my purse down. "What the hell?" I asked the apparently empty house. I ran upstairs. I knocked on Riker's door, no answer. Rocky's door, no answer. Ryland's door, no answer. Rydel and Ratliff's door, no answer. I went to Austin's room and simply pushed the door open. First thing I seen when I opened it? Austin and some girl knocked out sleep. I immediately recognized her. My 'friend' Cherry. I walked over to Austin and slapped him. He popped up. "Ally?!" He screeched. "What the hell is this shit?" I asked. He stuttered as Cherry started stirring. She looked at me and shrieked. "Ally I can explain." He said. "Austin we have two fucking kids on the way! You're really doing this shit again?" I asked. "Ally it's not what it looks like." Cherry said. "You know what Austin I can't do this anymore. I don't care how much shit we've been through at this point. You can go to hell for all I care. I'm done, for good this time." I said. I ran downstairs and grabbed my purse. I walked out and started towards Diamond's.

I was halfway there when I hear screaming. "Ally wait!" Austin yelled. Cherry ran in front of me and I socked her. "Ouch. Okay I deserved that but Ally listen we didn't sleep together. Don't break up with him." She begged. "Really cause that looked realistic." I said on the verge of tears. Austin ran in front of me, camera in his hand. "Babe it was a prank I swear. Please not again." He begged. "Prove it." I said. He turned the camera around.

 _Video Austin's POV_

 _I fixed the camera so it was out of the obvious. My phone chimed. I ran to it and grabbed it. "Rydel said she's walking up." I said. We hopped in the bed fully clothed. I pulled the cover up. "Where are they?" Cherry asked. "Oh the guys and Del? The guys are at Trent's and Del is at Diamond's. She lives down the street." I said. She nodded. "Babe?" Ally asked. We closed our eyes. "Anyone?" She asked. "Rydel I have brownies." She said. I chuckled. She knocked on their doors. "Oh you're so dead." Cherry whispered. I chuckled quietly. She opened my door. She walked over to me and slapped me. I_ _popped up. "Ally?!" I screeched. "What the hell is this shit?" She asked. I stuttered as Cherry started stirring. She looked at Ally and shrieked. "Ally I can explain." I said. "Austin we have a fucking kid on the way! You're really doing this shit again?" She asked. "Ally it's not what it looks like." Cherry said. "You know what Austin I can't do this anymore. I don't care how much shit we've been through at this point. You can go to hell for all I care. I'm done, for good this time." She said. She ran downstairs. We hopped out of the bed. "Shit." Cherry said. I grabbed the camera and we ran downstairs. We seen her walking towards Diamond's house. "Ally wait!" I yelled. Cherry ran in front of her ans she socked her. They started talking. I ran in front of her. I turned off the camera._

Back to now Ally's POV

I laughed. We walked back to Austin's. I called Rydel.

Ally/ **Rydel**

 **Hey Ally.**

Don't hey Ally me girlie. You were in on this bullshit.

 **Yeah. He begged me to do it and you gotta admit it was funny.**

A little. How did you guys even get in touch with Cherry anyway?

 **Diamond.**

She was in on it too?

 **No.**

Okay well you guys can come back now.

 **Gotcha. Bye.**

Bye.

I sat down on the couch and started singing Because of you. I was at the bridge when Austin sat down and laid my head in his lap. I giggled. "Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk, because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt." I sung rubbing my belly. "You never told us who that song was about." Austin said. "My mom." I said. He looked at me shocked. "Wow." He said. I nodded. "Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm afraid of my life because it's empty. Because of you I am afraid, because of you." I sung. Suddenly there were flutters in my belly. "Huh?" I asked. Austin looked at me confused. I smiled. "Aus sing something." I said. "I got my heart stolen from a robber with some high heels on. There's nothing I could do I couldn't stop her, from leading me on." He sung. They came again only harder. I squeaked then smiled. I lifted my shirt. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach then did the same with the other one. He laughed. "What are you doing?" He asked laughing. "More than a band bridge." I said. He nodded. "I never knew you could take me so far, I've always wanted to hope that you are, the ones I need." We sung. That time it was clear as day that one of the twins were kicking. "Ouch!" I squeaked. "They kicked." We said in unison. We laughed.

Line skip Ally's POV

I put on a blue tank top that says "Yes I'm pregnant. Yes I'm young. Hell no you can't touch my stomach" ,and black booty shorts. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put on some blue velcro tennis shoes. I put on some lip gloss. I grabbed my backpack and waddled to my car. I hopped in and drove to school. I got out and walked in. "Hey baby." Austin said when I got to my locker. "Hey." I said. "What's wrong?" Dallas asked. "I'm 9 and half months pregnant, my feet are killing me, I have to pee every five minutes, I'm always hungry, and Austin refuses to have sex with me until after that babies are born but even then I have to wait 6 weeks. That's what's wrong me." I said crying, turning around. "Not to mention the mood swings." Austin mumbled. I punched him. "Shut up." I said. I wiped the tears away. Diamond hugged me. "Oh baby girl it'll get better I promise. You just have to wait it out." Diamond said. I groaned. "What I would do to have a drink right now." I said. "Ally!" Cass exclaimed. "What I said I'd like one not I'd get one." I said. She nodded.

At lunch I sat between Cass and Diamond. It was a circle table. It went Dallas, Austin, Dez, Trent, Kira, Cass, me, Diamond, Trish. I was sitting on one foot and bouncing the other leg up and down. I had my arms folded on the table and my head was in my arms. "Uh Ally?" Cass asked. "Hmm?" I asked. "You okay?" Kira asked. "Mhhmm." I said. "What the hell are you doing?" Trish asked laughing. "Tratando de aliviar algo del dolor entre mis piernas (Trying to relieve some of the ache between my legs)" I mumbled. Dallas, Trish, Cass, and Diamond laughed. "It's not funny. It's annoying, it's agonizing, and it's just plain embarrassing. And I can't do anything about it because my damn stomach is in the way." I groaned. "Puedo ayudarte. (I can help)" Cass said. "Cass I didn't even know you spoke spanish." I said. "Born in Argentina." She said. That explains the shirt she was wearing the day we met. "As much as I would like that I'm not to sure Diamond or Austin will." I said. "Hell I'll join. I've been waiting since the day you walked into get loose." Diamond said. I giggled. "Like what?" Austin asked. Dallas whispered in his ear. He laughed. "Go ahead." He said. "Really?" All three of us asked. He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead." He said. "Okay then uh Ally's place after school?" Cass asked. I nodded. "Why not? I live by myself." I said. They nodded.

I continued bouncing my leg. "Oh my god. Will you stop that?" Dez asked. I groaned. "Dude I can't reach my pussy due to my stomach being in the way. If I could reach it I wouldn't have to sit on my foot trying to find some relief. So unless you have a better idea don't even go there." I said. Everyone stared at me in shock. "Well damn." Trent said. I felt a hand playing with the hem of my shorts. I looked next to me and seen Cass on her phone with one hand the other one playing with my shorts. She moved my shorts aside with one hand and played with my pussy with the other and at that moment I remembered I didn't wear underwear today and she noticed it too. She rubbed two fingers against my folds. I laid my head back down and bit my lip to suppress a moan. She found my clit and played with it just to tease me. I put my foot back on the ground. She roughly shoved two fingers in me. I bucked my hips. "Shit." I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Diamond asked. She pulled them out and plunged them back in. I squeaked. "C-Cass we still have 3 more hours until school's out." I said. She chuckled. "Yeah but I'm a good friend." She said as she curled her fingers. "Oh god." I moaned. She chuckled.

"Cass can you at least wait till you get to her house to finger my girlfriend?" Austin asked laughing. "Let me thing about this, no." She said. "After this we might not have to go back to Ally's. Cass is hella good at teasing people with this, and with her the more she teases the more relief you get." Diamond said. She scissored her fingers. I covered my mouth to muffle a scream cause there was no way to suppress that. She laughed. "Damn Cass, where in the hell did you even learn this shit?" I asked. "Diamond." She said. "You made her use three cuss words in one sentence. You're good." Trent said. She smiled and did it again. I gave up and moved my hand down to hers and re positioned her hand then started riding her hand. "Damn Ally, if you ride Austin like that I can understand why you're pregnant." She said laughing. I giggled a little. She curled her fingers and they hit my g-spot becoming to much. She chuckled. I covered my mouth once again to muffle the scream. Even then it was still obvious. I came all over her fingers and the seat. "I hate you." I said. She laughed.

The next morning Ally's POV

My phone was ringing yet again. This time I finally gave in and answered.

Ally/ **Austin**

Babe it's 2 o clock in the fucking morning what could you possibly want.

 **For you to come get me and Riker from the police station.**

I'm gonna kick your ass. Both of you.

 **I know.**

I'm on my way.

I hung up and threw on some sweat pants and a jacket. I went and picked them up and we went to their house. "What did you do?" I asked when we got in the house. "My girlfriend's brother started throwing punches at me, there was no way in hell I was just gonna stand there and let him do that so Is tarted fighting back. Austin was trying to get me off of him when the police pulled up. They arrested all three of us." Riker explained. I slapped him upside the head. "Walk away. Don't be like me walk away." I said. He nodded. "And you're just an idiot. Stay out of it. That was between Riker and the dude, you could've gotten hurt, both of you." I said. "Says the girl who was in a gang." Austin said. "Yeah and I'm past that now. I have babies on the way, I had to give up that life eventually." I said. "I'm going home." I said. I drove home.

I got up. I put on a white tank top that in black says "It started with a kiss and ended like this..." and there were foot prints on each side on pair was pink and the other pair was blue. I had on some jeans. I put on my black flats. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I grabbed my backpack just as one of the babies kicked super hard. "Ouch, guys please not today." I begged. I drove to school. I walked to my locker,wincing the whole time. I wanted to cry by the time I finally got to my locker. "Hey Ally. What's wrong?" Kira asked. "They're kicking like soccer stars in there." I said. They laughed. "Hey what is your middle name anyway? You know eveyone's but Dallas' middle name." Cass said. I giggled at the randomness. "Why?" I asked. "Because you finally told us the babies names yesterday but then I remembered we have no clue what your full name is." She said. "If it helps my middle name id Mario." Dallas said. I giggled. "My full name is Alexandria Rose Dawson." I said. They stared at me shocked. "Your middle name is Rose?" Austin asked. I nodded. Austin looked at my shirt and laughed. "Baby girl and baby boy." He said. "How did you manage to give me twins anyway?" I asked. "Runs in my family. My mom and Aunt were twins, Rocky and Rydel are twins." He said. "Rocky and Rydel are twins? I thought Rocky was older." I said. He shook his head. "It goes Riker, Rocky and Rydel, me, then Ryland. Rydel is older by 13 minutes." He said. I nodded. They kicked even harder. "Give me a break." I said. They laughed.

After school Ally's POV

"Come on Ally, if you want to ease the pain we can go walking." Diamond said. I sighed and nodded. I changed into some maternity black booty shorts Me, Diamond, Trent, and Cass went walking around the mall. I grabbed a thing of lemonade making Austin laugh. "Here we go again with the lemonade. Even during your cravings you didn't want lemonade." He said. I shrugged. They kicked again but this was so bad I hunched over. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked. "Your kids are devil spawn." I managed to say. "Have you not met their dad?" Diamond asked laughing. I took a deep breath. "I'm good." I said. We walked around the mall some more. "What time is it?" Austin asked. "Uh 8:30." Trent said. They kicked again only really hard. I doubled over in pain. "Ally-" I cut Trent off my putting my finger to my lip telling him to shut up. I leaned up. Diamond's eyes widened before she smiled brightly. "Ally do you have your bag packed?" Diamond asked. I nodded. "Okay Rydel's at my house watching Ruby ask her to get your bag." She said. "Why?" Austin asked. "Trust me." Diamond said. I grabbed my phone.

Ally/ **Rydel**

 **Yeah?**

Uh Di said go to my house and get my bag. You still have that key?

 **Yep. May I ask why?**

To hell if I know, just put it in your car I guess.

 **Gotcha. You okay?**

I will be.

 **Okay. Bye.**

Bye.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Let's start heading out." She said. We started heading to the door. They kicked super hard and I let out a small scream as I fell to my knees. "Whoa. Ally what's-" Diamond cut Trent off this time. "Trent do not talk to her right now. She's in unbareable pain and she will hurt you now shh." She said. It passed and her and Austin helped me up. "You okay?" Austin asked. I nodded. They walked in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks as my shorts were soaked and something leaked on to the floor. I was standing there, hands on my belly looking at the puddle on the floor. Austin looked around. He turned around and so did the other two. "Babe. Baby what's wrong?" He asked. "M-My water broke." I said. "What?" Trent asked. "My water broke." I said starting to hyperventilate. "God I'm good." Diamond said. "You knew her water was gonna break?" Trent asked. "I suspected. She's been having contractions all day." She said. "What? You didn't tell us?" Austin asked. "You'd figure it out soon enough. That's why I asked Rydel to get her bag." She said. "Uh guys, sorry to interrupt, but I'm kinda in labor here." I said. Austin scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the car. This can not be happening

 **Boo yah! It's time. Next chap you find out the babies names. Yes Diamond's daughter's name is Ruby. Please review.**


	7. Valentine babies and Surprise proposals

**Last time on I wont say I'm in love...**

 **"I suspected. She's been having contractions all day." She said. "What? You didn't tell us?" Austin asked. "You'd figure it out soon enough. That's why I asked Rydel to get her bag." She said. "Uh guys, sorry to interrupt, but I'm kinda in labor here." I said. Austin scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the car. This can not be happening**

When we got to the hospital Rydel was there with my bag. I waddled in. "Hey Ally. The guys are on their way." She said. I took a deep breath as the contraction hit. "Nurse My wi-fia-girl-she's in labor." Austin said making me laugh. They wheeled me to a room. "We have a while you're only 4 centimeters dialated." She said. I groaned. I got up and started walking around. Riker, Ryland, Rocky, Ratliff, Trish, and Cassidy walked in. "Hey." Trish said. I hugged her. "Hey girly. How's everything?" She asked. I sighed. "It sucks. I blame Austin." I said. He laughed. "When don't you blame me?" He asked. I shrugged. A contraction hit. "Ow, ow, fuckity ow." I said. They laughed. I groaned and laid back in the bed. "What time is it?" I asked. "11:21." Trish said. I groaned. A contraction hit and I screamed. They covered their ears. "Damn Ally." Cass said laughing. We sat and talked for a little. "What time is it?" Austin asked yawning. "Uh 11:33." Cass said. "I've been in labor all day." I said. "Ally calm down, you're okay." Trish said. "Owww." I whined. "Oh come on it can't hurt _that_ bad." Riker said. Diamond chuckled. "Wrong choice of word Riker." She warned. "Get over here." I growled. He walked over scared. I punched him in the nuts and he fell. "Don't even. Are you pushing not one but two babies out of your vagina? I don't think so. So unless you wanna trade me places, then zip it." I growled. He nodded. "Why in the fucking hell does bad shit always happen to me?" I asked. They laughed. "Oww. I can't do this." I said getting up. "Where are you going?" Diamond asked. "Home, McDonald's, Vegas, hell I don't know." I said. Austin cracked up. "Baby you are not going to Vegas, you're in labor." Austin said. I sat back down. This contraction was horrible. I screamed the loudest I have in a while. They covered their ears again.

"Okay when It's time to push I want Diamond since she's done this, Trish cause I can't break her hand, and Cassidy just to be funny." I said. They laughed and nodded. "What about me?" He asked. "You'd break down crying." I said. He sighed. "That's so true." He said. I screamed again. The doctor rushed in. "Oh shit your 10 centimeters. Let's go." She said. They rushed me to the delivery room. Cass and Trish holding my hand, Diamond holding my leg. "Next contraction I need you to push and hold it for about 10 seconds okay?" She asked. I nodded. The contraction hit. I pushed, screaming in pain, crushing their hands. "10." She said. I breathed. "Shit." I said. "Here we go baby, you need to push." She said. I pushed. "Push, Ally, push." Diamond said. "I am!" I yelled. Soon I heard crying. "It's a girl." She said. I smiled. "Fuck this hurts. What time is it?" I asked. Cass looked at her phone and chuckled. "It's a Valentines day miracle, it's exactly 12:00." She said. I giggled. "My little baby girl." I said. "Can you hold off on cutting the cords until my baby boy is born?" I asked. They nodded. I started to push as the other contraction hit. 10 pushes later I heard crying. "It's a boy." She said. They cleaned him up too. They sat the babies down. "Who would you like to cut the cords?" She asked. I smiled. "Ryland for the boy, Austin for the girl." I said. They walked in. "Why me?" Ryland asked. "Cause I've toned you out for most of my pregnancy but I still want you to play a major role and cutting the cord does exactly that." I said. They cut the cords. They wrapped the babies up and wheeled me to a room and soon everyone came back in. They sat down. "Birth certificates?" The lady said. I smiled. I filled out Paige's and Austin filled out Andre's

Name: Paige Christine Moon

Date of birth: February 14, 2016

Time of birth: 12:00 am

Weight: 5.8 lbs

Height: 19 inches

Parents: Alexandria R. Dawson and Austin M. Moon

Name: Andre Nioko Dawson

Date of birth: February 14, 2016

Time of birth: 12:15 am

Weight: 7.2 lbs

Height: 20 inches

Parents: Alexandria R. Dawson and Austin M. Moon

I looked at Ryland. "Come hold her." I said. His eyes widened. "I don't know." He said. I smiled. "It's okay Ry." I said. He walked over and I handed her to him. They passed around the babies for a while. They both have chestnut brown hair as a mix of our hair colors. Paige's eyes are hazel and Andre's are deep brown. Paige is slightly more tan. They all left to go home and said they'd be back in the morning. Austin went outside to talk on the phone. I had both babies, one in each arm. I smiled at them both. "Bienvenido al mundo, mama te ama." I said. They cooed. Austin walked back in and grabbed Andre. He sat in the bed. "I ordered chinese. I figured you'd be hungry after pushing these two out." He said. I smiled. "Gracias." I said pecking him. Soon the food arrived and we ate. Paige grabbed my spoon twice making us laugh. "Fortune cookies!" I yelled. He chuckled. "Do me a favor, grab the blue one." He said. I looked at him weirdly but did. "On 3?" I asked. "As always." He said. "1," I said. "2," He said. "3." We both said. I opened it. Something fell out. A ring. I looked at the fortune. _Look to your right._ I looked over and seen Austin on one knee. "Oh my god." I said. He grabbed the ring that fell out and held it in his fingers.

"Ally this love has been an emotional roller coaster for us but I love it and like we sung that one day at camp I wouldn't give this for anything and I don't want an easy love. I know we may not stay in love forever but for now I ask that you take this ring and stay with me hasta que se agote el tiempo. Alexandria Rose Dawson, will you marry me?" He asked. I was crying now. I nodded. "Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes." I said. He slipped the ring on my finger. "Were you planning this on Valentines day either way?" I asked. He nodded. "That's so sweet." I said. He smiled.

 **Sorry it's so short have writers block I'll be back on it tomorrow. Please review**


	8. Going home

Ally's POV

"Now the part I dread the most." Austin said. "Telling everyone?" I asked. He nodded. "Who said we have to?" I said. He cocked his head to the side. I giggled at how cute he looked. "Two words: Courthouse wedding. It's quick, easy and we don't have to take months to plan it out perfectly." I said. He nodded. "Let's do it." He said.

 _Time skip: The next day_ We walked in the house with the twins. Who were fast asleep. We walked them up to their rooms. I walked back downstairs, Austin hot on my trail. He scooped me in his arms and carried me to the room then plopped me down on the bed. We crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

I was awaken by a loud screaming. I hopped up and walked to Paige's room. She was wailing. I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. "A la nanita, nana nanita. Ella nanita ella. Mi nina tiene sueno. Bendito sea, bendito sea." I sung lowly. She calmed down. Soon she fell back asleep. I laid her back in her crib and went to go check on Andre. He was sound asleep.

I went back to the room and web back to sleep. "This is gonna be one hell of a ride baby." I said. "As long as we're together there's no way we can't get though this." He said. "There's no way I can make it without you. Do it without you. Be here without you." I sung. "It's no fun when you're doing it solo. With you it's like whoa. Yeah and i know." He sung. "That I-I-I-I'm complete. When I-I-I-I got you with me." I sung. "There's no way I can make it without you. Do it without you. Be here without you." We sung together. He wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep.

 **Again sorry it's so short but give me a break I'm trying to update 6 books in a day. I get most people can do that but I'm currently in the hospital while trying to do this so...yeah it's not that easy. Review.**


End file.
